Kaito to Tantei no Rabu
by N and S and F
Summary: Setelah lenyap dua tahun tanpa kabar apalagi kiriman uang, N and S and F kembali membawa update-an berikutnya! Duel DP vs Detektif Len dan Megurine Luka! Singkap kisah lengkapnya di halaman berikutnya! *dikata koran?*
1. 1: Kaito, Kaito? Tantei, Len?

**Disclaimer : **...Pemiliknya Vocaloid siapa ya? *PLAK* Oh, kayaknya antara YAMAHA, Crypton, sama saya sendiri deh... *PLAK lagi*

**Genre :** _ATTEMPT!_ Humor, Drama alias L3B4y, dan mungkin... sho-ai or even yaoi in later chapter? Tapi, sekarang masih aman-aman aja kok. Mungkin~ ;)

**Rating :** Kalau yang baca udah cukup umur buat bikin Bukumuka (?), maka buatlah Cuitter (?) yang disebut-sebut lebih menarik ketimbang Bukumuka. *ditendang* Ralat~ Maksudnya kalo udah cukup umur, ya BISA lah baca ini.

**Warning(s) :** Tanda '(?)' sangat jelas beterbangan! Jayusness, gajeness dan lebayness merajalela di segala penjuru! Terprediksi bahaya adanya hints yaoi dan shounen-ai! Segera selamatkan diri sebelum terlambat! *gaya ala presenter acara bencana*ditendang lagi*

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Kaito to Tantei no Rabu<strong>

**Chapter 1 by : Nyx Keilantra**

* * *

><p>Jalan Entah Dimana, 5:30 PM<p>

Hujan menyambar-nyambar. Petir turun dengan derasnya (nggak kebalik, tuh?). Gagak-gagak ribut beterbangan, tak peduli akan bulu-bulu hitam mereka yang terjatuh saking aseknya (?) terbang menghindari petir dan hujan. Pun tak mengetahui bahwa bulu-bulu hitam itu secara tidak langsung memberikan efek dewa maut pada sesosok pemuda 'misterius' yang tengah berdiri mematung di tengah hujan.

Pemuda itu berambut biru yang halus membingkai wajah, separuh menutupi iris cokelatnya yang indah. Parasnya yang tampan, ditunjang tubuh langsing namun atletis yang tampak dari balik kemeja putihnya yang kebasahan, sukses membuat gadis manapun (kecuali aku :p) langsung jatuh cinta dan _fangirling_ di tempat. Apalagi sewaktu pemuda itu menampakkan senyuman manis yang mampu meluluhkan hati Dewi Salju Gunung sekalipun. Namun semua kekerenan itu seketika sirna begitu sang pemuda melangkah dari _spot_-nya, menyodorkan tangan seraya berucap–

"Ojek payung, Mbak?"

GUBRAK!

Bayangkan. Hatsune Miku, putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan Hatsune yang kaya-raya dan terkenal, siswi SMA dengan prestasi baik akademis maupun olahraga yang gemilang, serta artis pendatang baru yang mulai naik daun, telah _**jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang tukang ojek payung**_. Sungguh merupakan suatu aib tak termaafkan bagi gadis dengan harga diri setinggi Mount Everest sepertinya.

'_NOOOO! Kok bisa sih ada cowok sekeren itu tapi kerjanya cuma jadi tukang ojek payung? Kerenan dikit, 'napa? Butler, kek!_' batin Miku sambil meringkuk pundung di samping tempat sampah di sisi jalan, sukses membuat sang TOP alias Tukang Ojek Payung _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

'_Ini orang waras, kan? Menurut penyelidikan gue sih waras, tapi... Barangkali aja itu udah dimanipulasi biar gak ketauan? Oh, no! Padahal gue yang keren ini udah rela turun pangkat sementara jadi TOP dan mengumpankan diri_ (entah kenapa terdengar seperti 'menjual diri' bagiku)_ begini! Dasar takdir nyebelin!_'

Yak, saudara-saudara sekalian. Dari pikiran yang melintas di benak pemuda satu ini, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa dia bukanlah TOP biasa. Ia adal–hmpph! (*dibekep dari belakang pake saputangan ber-_chloroform_*)

"A-ah... Maafkan saya, Nona. Saya tadi hanya bercanda kok... Saya lihat anda tidak membawa payung, dan saya tidak ingin anda kebasahan. Apakah anda ingin saya payungi?"

Otak pemuda berambut biru itu rupanya dapat langsung mereka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Miku. Dan langsung juga dapat merencanakan 'skenario' kedua, atau boleh juga disebut Plan B. Supaya lebih kerasa kayak Charlie's Shinigami (?).

**Mission 002 : Menjadi Cowok **_**Gentleman**_**, **_**Charming**_**, dan **_**Elegant**_** yang Bisa Membuat Siapapun Jatuh Cinta untuk Melonggarkan Keamanan Target.**

Efek 'bling-bling-awas-ada-beling' (?) menguar di sekitar sang pemuda. Miku yang melihatnya pun kembali... ngiler. Hah? Salah! Maksudnya terpesona!

"I-iya! Hah? Eeeh... Ma-maksudku, aku sedang menunggu supirku... Terus aku lihat kamu, eh! Jadi..."

'_Kuso! Kok aku jadi gelagapan, sih! Ah, ini pasti karena asistenku diganti jadi Haku. Ya! Karena dia sering gagap, aku jadi ketularan! Ya, pasti itu alasannya!_'

Batin Miku lagi, berusaha mencari-cari alasan atas sikapnya yang persis ababil (buat yang gak tau, ababil artinya abege labil). Tapi... berhubung badannya udah keburu dipayungin, biarin aja deh~ _Melting_, _melting_ dah dia.

Kedua insan itu pun mulai bercakap-cakap. Membicarakan hal-hal biasa, seperti isu kenaikan harga kambing Qurban (?), restoran yang menjual semur jengkol tersedap sedunia (?), tujuh desa teraneh di dunia (emangnya On The Spot?), sampai warna pakaian dalam yang dapat membawa hoki jika dipakai pada hari tertentu (?). Terus, tau-tau aja, pembicaraan udah beralih ke berita tentang The Phantom Thief, pencuri legendaris yang **hampir **selalu berhasil mendapat harta yang diincarnya dan baru lima hari yang lalu diketahui telah mencuri (dengar) isi rapat DPR di sebuah negeri di Asia Tenggara. Padahal dijamin, isinya gak penting banget.

"Dan terus yah, dua hari yang lalu itu dia ngirimin surat ke aku, loh!" ujar Miku dengan gaya ibu-ibu ngegosip sambil belanja sayur.

"Oh, iya... Aku juga sudah baca beritanya di koran (A/N : Bohong! Buktinya korannya langsung kamu buang abis dipake jadi alas tidur di bangku taman! *dibekep lagi*). Dia ingin mencuri permata turun-temurun milik keluarga Hatsune, kan?" sang pemuda _bluenette_–berambut biru–menanggapi tanpa mempedulikan author yang diseret oleh sosok misterius ke sebuah kendaraan yang juga misterius (penculikan, _tasukete_! DX).

Miku yang juga tak menyadari diculiknya author chapter ini pun mengangguk penuh semangat. Senang ada cowok cuakhep yang bisa dijadikannya tempat ngobrol.

"Un! Intinya sih... dia bilang dia akan mencuri permatanya nanti malam! Kira-kira cara apa yang akan dia pakai, ya? Jadi penasaran~ Soalnya The Phantom Thief keren, sih! Oh ya, kalau diamat-amati, kamu–"

"Ah! Itu ada mobil limosine warna _teal_ (?) bermotif negi (?)! Pasti itu mobilmu, kan? Ayo kuantar ke sana!"

Dengan semangat 2011, sang pemuda langsung menarik tangan Miku dan **melemparnya** ke dalam limosine gaje tersebut.

"Sudah ya, hati-hati di jalan jangan sampai kecelakaan! Si yu bai-baiii!"

"E-eh? Hei tunggu dulu~ Aaah, aku kan cuma mau bilang kalau dia juga sama kerennya seperti The Phantom Thief itu..." Miku mendesah, menengok dari balik jendela limosine-nya yang mulai melaju. Matanya tak lepas menatap punggung tegap sang pemuda yang berlari menjauh–dan _sweatdrop_ seketika saat melihatnya kepeleset kulit bawang (?) dan nyungsep ke kubangan becek.

'_Mending tetep gak jadi jatuh cinta aja, deh..._' Miku memutuskan dalam hati. Seolah gak tau kalo cinta itu kayak jelangkung; datang tak diundang pulang gak pamitan.

Sementara itu, Haku, seperti yang telah dikatakan Miku beberapa paragraf lalu adalah asistennya menengok dari tempat duduk penumpang di samping pak sopir yang sedang bekerja mengendali setir supaya baik jalannya. "Nona Miku? Ma-maaf... Apa anda... ke-kenal dengan pemuda t-tadi?" Miku yang diusik dari khayalannya menoleh kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Kau naksir? Maaf saja aku nggak mau mencomblangkan," ya iyalah, wong sendirinya suka gitu! Masa' ngalah sama asisten?

"A-ah... Tidak be-begitu kok. Hanya saja, p-pemuda itu berambut biru... Dan The Phantom Thief j-juga berambut biru, kan? T-tapi kalau dia kenalan n-nona Miku, s-saya rasa saya hanya s-salah duga..."

"..."

"...? N-nona Miku? _Da-daijoubu desuka?_"

"...aaaah! Iya ya, jadi dia The Phantom Thief itu ya! Ya ampun mukanya ternyata beneran keren banget! Pantesan aja aku yakin dia nggak pantes jadi TOP! Hei, sopir, stop mobilnya! Aku mau mengejar dia!"

"Maaf, nona Miku. Tapi sekarang ini kita sudah ada di jalan tol satu arah. Kita tidak bisa berbalik atau berhenti," sahut sang sopir dengan nada datar, masih fokus pada tugas mulianya menyetir dengan kecepatan 180 mil/menit (?).

"Hah? Aaaah! The Phantom Thief~ Kaito-ku tersayaaang! Huwaa, kenapa gak dari awal aku tanya namanya? Nomor ponselnya? Dia punya Facebook, Twitter atau blog, gak ya... Kelihatannya sih seumuran denganku... Masih sekolah apa udah lulus, ya? Huhuhu..." mengulang aksinya sewaktu Kaito (pake kanji yang berarti Phantom Thief) menawarinya ojek payung; Miku pundung lagi. Haku dan Dell–sopirnya Miku, sekaligus adik laki-laki Haku–hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Saling lirik sekilas, lalu angkat bahu.

'_Nanti tinggal cerita sama polisinya, deh..._'

* * *

><p>Ganti <em>setting<em>... Di kantor agensi Zenchi, 6:10 PM

Len menghisap _smoothie _pisang dari sedotannya, bosan. Maunya dia sih ngisep pipa cangklong ala Sherlock Holmes gitu, tapi langsung dilarang mateng-mateng sama Kikaito dan Neru. Kedua abang–coret! Neru cewek kok!–Len itu memang terlampau over-protektif pada adik angkat mereka.

"Boring banget, deh..."

Pemuda berambut blonde dikuncir kuda (atau 'kuncir pisang', ya? Mencuatnya ke atas, sih) dan bermata biru itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya lewat belakang *ifil seketika*. Sumpah deh, untuk seorang detektif yang **sok **hebat dan **sok **terkenal sepertinya, nggak ada kasus artinya nggak ada yang bisa dipecahkan, minus jendela. Nggak ada yang bisa dipecahkan (sekali lagi, minus jendela) artinya nggak ada pemasukan di celengannya. Dan, nggak ada pemasukan artinya nggak bisa beli komik Detective Canon Ball terbaru. Singkat kata, ujung-ujungnya balik lagi ke nggak ada kerjaan. Baca buku Sherlock Holmes? Maap-maap aja ye, Len bukan plagiat Shinichi Kuda *dirajam*.

Kembali ke fanfic, kembali ke Len~ Belum selesai detektif SMP satu ini menghabiskan persediaan jus pisang di kantor–sekaligus tempat tinggal bagi ketiga bersaudara serba-kuning–ponsel Len tiba-tiba berdering.

Deringan pertama, doi belum nyadar.

'_Coba aja ada kasus yang menarik, ya... Gak usah sesusah DCB, Kind-a-Ichi atau B.E.D. deh... Yang penting bisa buat ngilangin kebosanan..._'

Deringan kedua, masih belum nyadar.

'_Oh ya, kok hari ini kantor sepi banget, ya? Hm... Kalo nggak salah inget, Nigaito _(asisten pribadi tiga bersodara) _lagi masuk rumah sakit lantaran makan apel beracun Snow White _(?)_... Kikaito-niichan musti ganti oli buat lengan bioniknya... Teruus... Neru-neesama lagi beli pulsa dan peluru bulanan _(?)_... Ah, pantes aku rasanya lonely..._'

Deringan keti–BUJUG DAH LEN, ITU HAPE LO UDAH BUNYI DARI TADI BURUAN ANGKAT! IMPOTEN, EH! _IMPORTANT CALL _NIH!

"Eh? Ah? Hah! Ada telepon masuk, yak?"

Akhirnya, setelah diperingatkan oleh author (yang amin, baru selamat dari penculikan fiktif hasil khayalan liarnya), Len bergegas mengangkat ponsel. Tapi... karena gak ngeliat jalan, jadilah pemuda _shota_ satu ini tersandung kulit pisang (eh? Bukannya harusnya terpeleset?) dan nyungsep mencium ponselnya yang ber-_casing_ kuning cerah. Huff... Masih untung itu hape, bukan orang. Kalau orang, pasti udah dari tadi dibantai para fans pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu, karena berani-beraninya merebut _first kiss_ sang detektif imut.

Klik.

Entah aslinya bisa atau tidak, tapi tempe-tempe aja tombol bergambar telepon hijau alias 'Angkat' di hape itu tertekan oleh bibir Len.

"Oi, Len! _Kawaii otouto_, lama banget sih ngangkatnya? Impoten, eh! _important call_ nih!"

Suara Kikaito yang soak-soak bergembira (?) terdengar dari seberang hape.

'_Perasaan aku pernah denger kalimat ini, deh..._'–batin Len sweatdrop. "_Gomen_, Kikaito-_nii_. Aku tadi sibuk memeriksa dokumen kasus yang dikirim Ciel Phantom H.I.V. (*dipukul pake sarang lebah*) dari Inggris untuk kuberi pendapat... Memangnya ada apa, ya?" Len berdusta dengan lihainya.

"Oh iya! Len, cepat kamu kemari! Ada kasus penting untuk ditangani!" seru Kikaito penuh semangat.

Mendengar kata **kasus penting untuk ditangani**, kuncir pisang Len bergerak. Alamat bisa beli komik DCB seabrek!

"Okeh! Sebutkan dimana tempatnya dan garis-besar kasusnya!" balas Len, sudah bergerak menyambar jaket panjang dan payung (_setting_ keadaan di luar masih hujan, ingat?).

"Garis-besarnya sih gak ada, soalnya belum kejadian. Tapi yang pasti, kamu datang ke Mansion Hatsune. Alamatnya kamu pasti udah tau sendiri. Pelakunya..."

"The Phantom Thief!"

"...kok tau?"

"Kan udah baca skripnya–eh, salah. Aku kan detektif jenius, _niichan_! Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang!" setelah berujar demikian, Len segera berlari meninggalkan kantor agensi Zenchi. Membiarkan pintu kantor terbuka lebar di belakangnya...

Aih, Len. Aku jadi bingung nih mau bilang sosokmu dari belakang terlihat keren atau justru tindakanmu bodoh. Pas Magrib kayak gini, ujan pula, rumah dibiarin kebuka. Gak heran deh abis balik pulang, seisi kantor udah ludes dilalap maling. Mana aer ujannya juga bisa ngotorin lantai... = =;

* * *

><p>Dua puluh menit kemudian, di Mansion Hatsune (langsung di-skip karena males ngejelasin perjalanannya Len).<p>

Momenne Kikaito, inspektur kepolisian Crypton City divisi pencurian. Hatsune Miku, putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan Hatsune. Yowane Haku + Dell, **pembokat** Miku. Dan Kagamine Len, detektif SMP yang lumayan terkenal menurut opini sepihak. Kelimanya berkumpul menyimak cerita Miku tentang pertemuannya dengan The Phantom Thief, berlatar tempat ruang tamu Mansion Hatsune yang didominasi warna _teal_ dan motif _negi_ (gak cuma mobil, tapi rumahnya juga? Bener-bener... = =;)

"_Sou da ne..._" ujar Len manggut-manggut.

Detektif SMP satu ini lalu memasang gaya berpikir khasnya; punggung tangan kanan di dagu, tangan kiri menopang siku kanan dan satu mata mengedip seksi (*author digiles pake road-roller*). Ah, salah! Itu mah gaya _flirting_. Maksudnya... tangan kanan mencubit dagu, tangan kiri menopang siku kanan, mata menyipit dan mulut maju dua sentimeter. Kenapa gak lima sentimeter? Karena Len masak bukan pake minyak goreng Bimoli, tapi pake mentega (*kali ini author digoreng, setelah berwarna kecoklatan, maka tiriskan dan silakan disantap bersama saus tomat*).

"Kalau begitu, satu-satunya alasan The Phantom Thief yang **arogan**, **sombong**, **punya harga diri ketinggian**, dan **nyebelin** tersebut sampai rela menyamar menjadi tukang ojek payung... Pastilah demi ini!" cetus Len seketika.

Dan, _serrtt!_ (bunyinya kayak gitu bukan, sih? Masa bodo ah), tanpa ba-bi-buta Len menyingkap bagian belakang rok Miku. Astagah! #shocksendiri#

"Kyaaa! Pelecehan! Hentai! Ecchi! Mesum! Pervert!"

Sesuai perkiraan, Miku menjerit bagai orang hendak di-rape dan melempari Len dengan benda tajam apa saja dalam jangkauannya, dari pedang, pisau buah, kaktus... Eh, yang penting kan tetep tajem!

"Gyaaa! Sabar, sabar! Tenang, maksud ane (?) bukan begitu! Aku cuma mau mengambil alat penyadap yang dipasang The Phantom Thief _in disguise_!"

Len berteriak panik. Bukan cuma karena benda-benda tajam yang dilempar ke arahnya, tapi juga gara-gara cemas _brother complex_-nya Kikaito bakal kumat mendadak. Secara, gak keren banget gitu kalo _headline_ koran besok pagi bakal berjudul: **TERJADI BAKU HANTAM ANTARA INSPEKTUR KEPOLISIAN SETEMPAT DENGAN DIVA CRYPTON CITY KARENA ULAH ADIK SANG INSPEKTUR YANG JUGA SEORANG DETEKTIF SWASTA**. Oh, nehi, bisa ancur itu reputasinya si Len nanti.

Walhasil, setelah sukses menenangkan Miku, Len menjelaskan hasil analisisnya.

"Menurutku, kalau mempertimbangkan dari modus operandi (wuih, bahasanya) The Phantom Thief, ia pasti akan mencuri dengar pembicaraan kita terlebih dahulu. Jadi, untuk memasang penyadapnya, paling tepat kalau dia menghampiri **nona** Miku–(*melirik dengan tampang lo-sebenernya-gak-pantes-dibilang-kayak-gitu*)–dan memasang alat penyadap ke badannya."

"Hoo..." Miku ikut manggut-manggut, menatap balik Len dengan tampang lo-sendiri-gak-pantes-pake-jas-panjang-lebih-cocok-pake-gaun-kayak-gue. "Tapi kenapa harus di rokku begitu, sih?" protesnya masih tak terima dengan aksi Len sebelumnya.

"Itu karena..." ucapan Len terputus, tapi akhirnya ngelanjutin juga karena gak sengaja ngeliat penampakan author di belakangnya. "...aku hanya asal ambil kesimpulan dari sifatnya, kok. The Phantom Thief kan rada _pervert_, jadi kemungkinan besar dia memasang alat penyadap di sana."

"_What the_–" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara tawa khas Mak Lampir, eh, typo! Maksudnya, suara tawa khas The Phantom Thief terdengar membahana di seluruh Mansion Hatsune. Hmph, pasti gara-gara dia make _speaker_ kualitas nomor satu deh. Nyolong darimana ya?

Masih serius bentar, kelima orang di seisi rumah guedhe tersebut melebarkan mata. Len dan Kikaito yang paling berpengalaman langsung ngibrit ke WC–argh! Kenapa banyak banget salah tulis sih!–keluar halaman.

Dan itu dia... di atas atap salah satu menara Mansion, dengan setelan tux, topi tinggi ala Abraham Lincoln, monokel dan jubah putih berkibar-kibar. Menyisakan seuprit (?) rambut biru, ciri khas The Phantom Thief, yang nongol dari balik topi.

"Selamat sudah berhasil memecahkan trikku (trik apaan?), Detektif Lenny... Sepuluh detik lagi, pertunjukan sulapku akan dimulai!"

Suara entah berapa orang pasukan polisi dan anti hura-hura (?) yang datang, diiringi teriakan ala _fangirl_ "The Phantom Thieef! Tolong curi hatikuuu!" dari Hatsune Miku dan helikopter plus bus dari televisi swasta yang berbondong-bondong bagai mengejar layangan putus (?) terdengar mengaburkan suara The Phantom Thief. Tetapi... masih sempat terdengar teriakan Len yang masih nyaring-nyaring gimanaa gitu karena telat baligh (*buagh*).

"OI, KAITO (pake kanji Phantom Thief)! KALO NONTON PERTUNJUKAN LO, BAYAR KAGAK! GUE LAGI CEKAK NIH BULAN INI!"

Dan, suara gedubrakan dari balik atap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya The Phantom Thief menandakan dimulainya:

_**HIDE-AND-SEEK**_** ANTARA DETEKTIF DAN PENCURI!**

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued (by different author)~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Yak! Beres deh tuh chapter 1 saya edit-edit. Sekarang... *mendadak males ngebacot*

Langsung review saja, minna-tan~?


	2. 2: Tangkap! Ramen?

**Chapter 2 by : Guest-Author**

* * *

><p><em>Mini(?) Introduction :<em>

_Oke, bisa kutebak kalian pasti mikir tentang nama 'oleh siapa'nya itu. Mungkin nama authornya terdengar aneh, atau memang aneh sih (_ _) Yah, jujur aja ane(?) yang _jb-jb_, atau _join-join_an gitu deh. Gak ngerti? Mm ... dibilang nimbrung atau ikutan mengelola(?) ff ini juga bisa, sih._

_Masih gak ngerti? Bubar aja deh yuk-_- *dilemparpanci. pancilopers *eh_

_Pokoknya ane(?) cuma guest-author, yang cuma ikut berpartisipasi atas acara—eh, maksudnya—ff ini~ Paham? Oke, siyubabaimuahmuah deh~ Hohohoh~ *terjunbarengkaito(?) *ditendang-sama-author-stifo._

* * *

><p><strong>Preview Chap. 1 :<strong>

"Selamat sudah berhasil memecahkan trikku (trik apaan?), Detektif Lenny... Sepuluh detik lagi, pertunjukan sulapku akan dimulai!"

Suara entah berapa orang pasukan polisi dan anti hura-hura (?) yang datang, diiringi teriakan ala _fangirl_ "The Phantom Thieef! Tolong curi hatikuuu!" dari Hatsune Miku dan helikopter plus bus dari televisi swasta yang berbondong-bondong bagai mengejar layangan putus (?) terdengar mengaburkan suara The Phantom Thief. Tetapi... masih sempat terdengar teriakan Len yang masih nyaring-nyaring gimanaa gitu karena telat baligh (*buagh*).

"OI, KAITO (pake kanji Phantom Thief)! KALO NONTON PERTUNJUKAN LO, BAYAR KAGAK! GUE LAGI CEKAK NIH BULAN INI!"

Dan, suara gedubrakan dari balik atap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya The Phantom Thief menandakan dimulainya:

_**HIDE-AND-SEEK**_** ANTARA DETEKTIF DAN PENCURI!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NB : Disini, pemanggilan nama KAITO pake kanji Phantom Thief. Ngerti? :3 *padahal sendirinya gak ngerti *ditendang<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sialan! Malah ngilang pula!" maki Len, geram. Aduh, nak(?), jangan memaki. Tak baek~ Tak baek~.<p>

"KYAAAA~! Kaitooo! Astaga! Ganteng bangeet! Minta tanda tangannya doooong~!" jerit Miku super-duper-histeris. Astaga, ini anak malah terobsesi. Wah, ketularan author Stifo, hohohoh. Sudah dibilang cinta itu seperti jelangkung; datang tak diundang, pulang gak pamitan.

"No-nona ... dia i-itu pencurinya ..." sebagai asisten-gagap yang baik *ups*, Haku mengingatkan **nona**nya yang lupa lautan(?) itu. btw, author juga agak gimanaaa gitu nyebut Miku dengan nona-_-v *ditendang.

"Eh? Oh iya, ya." Miku langsung tersadar. Maklumlah, walaupun artis juga si Miku agak _dc_—_Disconnect_. Mungkin faktor umur kali, ya ...

"Len! Kamu cari disana, saya cari disini! Hei kalian para anakbuah(?)! Selidiki seluruh area mansion ini!" perintah Kikaito kepada seluruh anak-buah-polisinya dan setelah itu baru tersadar kalau dia cuma inspektur biasa yang ngontrak-rumah-aja-ngutang malah kayak yang punya mansion ini saja. "Boleh, kan, Nona Hatsune?"

Miku yang kaget karena mengetahui mansionnya bakal digeledah, langsung ngangguk-ngangguk tanpa sadar dan tanpa kehendaknya (same aje buu).

'_Iya-in aja deh. Ngeri tau gak sih berurusan sama polisi!' _curcolnya dalam hati.

Len bukannya menyelidiki, dia malah berlari ke arah Miku.

"Maaf **nona **Miku." katanya masih bertampang gue-tegesin-sekali-lagi-kalo-lo-gak-pantes-disebut-nona-tau-gak. "Boleh saya cek kamarnya?"

"Mau ngapain, hah?" Miku langsung hipertensi sambil memasang tampang dan-gue-tegesin-juga-kalo-lo-lebih-mirip-orang-mesum-cari-kesempatan-tau-gak.

"Yah, perkiraan saya sih Kaito bakal ada disana." kata Len sok-tempe banget.

"Darimana kamu tau?" tanya Miku langsung histeris lagi. Oi~ ada yang punya lakban? Miku dari tadi histeris mulu-_-.

"_Yeah_," Len langsung sok-keran—eh, sok-keren. "**Nona **lupa kalau dia itu ... _pervert_?"

"Oh iya, ya." kata Miku lagi. Saat ini, Len langsung berhipotesa kalau artis itu gak semuanya _connect_. Nih, contohnya.

"Jadi, boleh?" tanya Len sekali lagi. Dan ternyata Miku mengangguk.

"Ayo, Haku! Antarkan aku dan Detektif-bocah ini ke kamar pribadiku!" perintahnya pada Haku sambil teriak kayak lagi di hutan belantara. Len langsung sewot dikatain detektif-bocah, sedangkan Haku langsung mengiring Miku ke kamarnya bersama Len—yang terpaksa jalan karena masih sewot.

Sementara para polisi yang kebetulan menguping percakapan Len-Miku tadi langsung berprasangka buruk. Atau istilah kerennya, GOSIP. Makin diGOsok, makin SIP—aduh, kok jadi ngawur sih, _gomen ne_-_-'.

Btw, karena mansion Miku itu memang kelewat luas, otomatis banyak koridor, lorong, dan bilik(?). Banyak juga jendela besar yang berjejer rapi dengan warna teralis dan gorden yang sama noraknya (*dibantai*) dengan warna mansion ini—_teal_ dengan corak negi. Sesungguhnya saya tak tau bagaimana corak 'negi'. Jadi ikut-ikutan author sebelumnya saja, hohoh~.

'_Biaya mansion ini berapa, seh?' _tanya Len iri-tapi-kesal-tapi-pengen sambil melirik si _empunya _mansion yang bukannya panik karena mansionnya dimasuki pencuri—pengecualian karena pencuri ini ganteng—tapi malah senyum-senyum gaje kelewat banget. Haku! **Nona**mu ini telah dirasuki setan yang bernama Shin-Taika-Ito (baca; Cintaikaito, astaga).

"_Douzo_, ini dia kamarnya." kata Haku seakan-akan dia adalah pelayan hotel yang menunjukkan kamar dimana Len dan Miku akan bermalam bersama, melawan pencuri rese(menurut Len) tapi ganteng(menurut Miku) yang mungkin akan mengganggu malam pertama mereka ... (OI, OI, INI BUKAN ECCHI!== *author ditendang karena imajinasi yang berlebihan.)

_Kriieet ... _Pintu dibuka. Sial, kayaknya pintu ini harus diberi oli. Kalau gak, bisa-bisa si Miku yang ngebuka pintu ini sendiri malah ngibrit dikira ada sosok makhluk berbayang yang tidak diinginkan lagi bertamu ke kamarnya. Aih, horor~

'_Ini kamar atau rumah?' _Len langsung terkaget-kaget ria(?) melihat kamar Miku yang kelewat luas. Malah 10x lebih luas daripada kamarnya yang kalau diukur dengan tatami hanya ada sekitar 6 tatami, itupun tidur bertiga dengan 2 kakak angkatnya—tentu saja Neru diatas tempat tidur dan Kikaito dibawah memakai futon bersama Len, sungguh malam yang sangat menyiksa (pengakuan secara langsung oleh Kikaito yang sering ditendang Len pas tidur).

Len langsung mebuyarkan lamunan kagum-tapi-iri nya itu. Ia langsung fokus dengan mengecek seluruh kamar. Entah karena nafsu atau memang tuntutan pekerjaan(?), ia mengobrak-abrik kamar Miku yang padahal baru saja diberesin oleh pembantunya yang memang bejibun. Dalam hati Len, berkelahi(?) 2 pendapat yang berbeda. Si Malaikat dan si Iblis.

'_Jangan berantakin! Ini kamar orang! Ini kamar artis dan ini kamar cewek! Gak sopan tau!' _kata malaikat kecil Len yang sangat sopan-baik-bijak-dansegalapujianlainnya. Sementara di 1 pendapat yang lain;

'_Berantakin aja! Kamar orang ini kan? Kikaito dan Neru gak bakal ngejar-ngejar elo karena kamar kalian lo berantakin! Lagipula, Miku yang tidak-pantas-dipanggil-nona itu punya pelayan yang bejibun, dalam sekejap bisa rapi kembali!' _seru iblis kecil Len yang sangat menyebalkan-soktau-rese-dansegalacacimakilainnya.

Dan ternyata Len berpihak kepadaaa ... sang Iblis-_- btw, author juga setuju sama si Iblis, lho! Ohohohoh~ *ditendang-malaikatnya-Len.

"Aha, sepertinya saya tau dimana orang-sok-ganteng itu." kata Len dengan suara keras.

Miku langsung antusias.

Entah senang karena pencurinya sudah ketemu—yang artinya dimansionnya sudah bebas pencuri, atau malah senang karena pujaan hati(?)nya sudah ketemu—dan dia bisa berlama-lama menatap Kaito the Phantom Thief itu dari dekat—atau foto bareng? Foto _sticker_ kayaknya asik, tapi jauh harus pergi dulu yang artinya makan banyak waktu. pikiran author dimanipulasi oleh Miku, GYAA~! *author-sok-hiperbola.

"Dimana dimana? Anak kambing saya—eh—si Kaito?" seru Miku histeris langsung menyambar pulpen dan kertas tanpa sadar buat minta tanda tangan(?), artis kok minta tanda tangan ke pencuri-_-. Kayaknya benar-benar terobsesi. Dia gak mikir reputasinya nanti.

"Menurut hipotesa saya," Len mulai sok-tempe lagi, alias mengeluarkan jurus-detektif-nya yang artinya nge-bacod(e) *pake qolqolah yah~ ohohoh.

"Dari seluruh gorden dijendela kamar ini, memang besar semua. Tapi, hanya ada 1 yang aneh." lanjut Len lagi, masih sok-tempe.

"Yang mana?" tanya Miku penasaran. Dia memperhatikan 2 hal yang aneh. 1 gorden yang terlihat lebih mengebul (emang uap nasi?) daripada yang lain, dan 1 yang terangkat ke atas. Entah ini karena kesalahan teknis pada mata Len atau malah imajinasi author yang salah *eh.

"Sudah pasti yang ..." Len langsung berjalan ke antara 2 gorden itu—yang kebetulan memang sebelahan. Dengan sok-keren, dia menarik kedua gorden itu dengan kedua tangannya dan ...,

"Pingpong(?)! Kamu jaga!" seru Len tanpa sadar mengikuti permainan Kaito dan setelahnya dia baru sadar. "—Eh, Heh, Kaito-sok-keren! Akhirnya gue gak terjebak dengan permainan _hide-and-seek_ lo lagi!" seru Len pada Kaito yang jatuh dari gorden yang tadi terangkat ke atas—yang padahal tanpa sadar si Len menyebar aib kalau dia sering tertipu dengan permainan sulapnya Kaito yang padahal cuma _hide-and-seek _yang cara sembunyinya agak aneh dari anak-anak kebanyakan. Yah, mungkin setara dengan level intermediet(?). *yaiyalah, wong Kaito udah berapa taun-_-).

"Fufufu~(?), ternyata permainanku yang kali ini tidak terlalu mengasyikkan, ya? Lenny?" tanya Kaito—sambil mengerling genit (astagah! Kaitomu Stifoo!OAO *shock) ke arah Len yang sudah merinding kuadrat(?) gara-gara Kaito—yang setelah jatuh dan cukup _aauuww _(?)**(baca;lumayan nyeri)**, dia langsung lari dan memanjat(?) ke atas teralis jendela kamar yang jauh dari para penonton..~ bapak-bapak ibu-ibu semua yang ada disini~—kenapa malah konser sih ini-_-

Setidaknya, Kaito tetap berusaha tampil keren di antara para mata yang memandangnya walau tadi abis jatuh dan ... _sakit banget gila! Lenny gitu-gitu(?) ternyata liar(?) juga! _batin Kaito cengengesan sambil mengelus-elus bagian tubuhnya yang nyeri.

"Permainanmu basi!" seru Len yang masih merinding sehabis di'kerling'in sama remaja-menuju-om-om-yang-bernama-Kaito-itu. *dilemparpanci.

"Berikan permainan lain yang lebih syahdu(?) Oh, Kaito! Tukang Ojek Payung ganteng-ku!" seru Miku histeris. (ai em sori kalo disini Miku malah keliatan kayak maniak sama Kaito-_,-v sudah menikmati permainan ini, ohohoh~).

Semua langsung memandang ke arah Kaito yang pucat pasi. Asiiik, bisa liat Kaito pucat pasi~!

"Ha? Ha? Tukang Ojek Payung?" Len berusaha menahan tawa dan ternyata tak bisa. Dialah yang ngakaknya paling kencang. Untung saja Miku belum sempat memanggil dukun(?) buat ngeluarin setan yang membuat Len kesurupan—yang padahal Len hanya kelewat girang karena baru kali ini ucapan polos Miku bisa membuatnya pucat pasi.

"Yaampun(?), pokoknya gue gak peduli berapa hasil kali bagi tambah kurang dari _part-time _lo yang jadi TOP itu, intinya lo harus—argh! Jangan pergi Kaito-sok-ganteng! KYAAH~!(?)" Len langsung menjerit-jerit kayak cewek setelah menyadari Kaito kabur begitu saja dengan terbang (atau entah bagaimana) keluar jendela. Kebiasaan jeleknya Len yang kalau panik itu langsung jejeritan kayak tante-tante diinjak kakinya pake sepatu _flat_ terbongkar semuanya di depan Miku.

Untung saja Len bukan fans berat Miku. Kalau iya, bisa gak makan takoyaki 7 hari 7 malam tuh.

"Ada apa Len? Kenapa kamu menjerit kencang sekali sampai-sampai terdengar di lantai 7?" tanya (Inspektur Momenne) Kikaito yang datang terburu-buru dari lantai 7 ke lantai 2. Ebuset, kenceng amit berarti jeritannya Len, yak. Kikaito benar-benar membuka aib Len.

"Kaito kabur!" seru Len geram. "Kenapa tadi tidak kuikat pakai tali dulu ya?"

"Tidak mungkin, karena Kaito lebih cerdik dibanding kau yang masih bocah." kata Miku yang tanpa sadar membela Kaito. Padahal niatnya mau me-rendah-kan Len yang baginya menyebalkan. Mungkin gara-gara insiden penyadap-di-rok-Miku tadi. Len langsung nyolot.

"Lo diem aja deh artis-sok-tenar-yang-suka-sama-pencuri." kata Len, _dalem_. Miku langsung merona(?) campuran antara marah-malu-kesal. Setelah Len memasang pose sok-kerennya; menepis(?) jambul(?) kuningnya, dia langsung sadar. "Kikaito-_nii_, kasus ini sudah selesai kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kikaito curiga.

"Ayolah! Keburu stok DCB abis nih! Gila, itu bagian udah seru banget!" serunya mengarah pada Miku. "Eh, eh, tau gak kalo Kai-Tokek (*ditendang*) itu cerdik gila! Argh, Canon aja sampe susah banget nangkep dia. Dasar, Bom bau-nya itu berasal dari apa sih? Dalam sekejap bisa menghilangkannya. "

Miku hanya bengong melihat Len yang bener-bener sok-kenal-sok-dekat, malah curcol tentang komik kegemarannya pula!

'_Yaampun, bocah emang tetep bocah!' _batin Miku sambil cemberut. Dan dia baru sadar kalau belum menanggapi curcolnya Len.

"Terus? Gue harus bilang O, gitu? Atau gue harus bilang WAOW?" Gila(?), Miku bener-bener nyolot. Harga dirinya lebih tinggi ketimbang harga terong 10 karung di pasar sebelah(?).

Berhubung Len orang yang sewot-an karena tampangnya yang imut (apa hubungannya?) dan hari sudah beranjak malam walaupun masih ada gerimis-gerimis kecil, maka dilerai terlebih dahulu oleh Kikaito dan mereka pamit pulang setelah memberitahu kalau-si-Kaito -'berulah'-tinggal-panggil-mereka-saja.

Dan artinya, seabrek DCB belum bisa di'hak-milik'an oleh Len. Ha ha ha *author kelewat seneng #ditabok.

* * *

><p>-Ganti <em>setting <em>... di rumah Len-Neru-Kikaito. Jam kulit kurang pori-pori(?)-

"Ya ampun Len! Ini kenapa kamar berantakan banget?" Neru yang baru balik dari menggosip bersama anak teka di kota sebelah (etdah, jauh amit) langsung esmosi. Len langsung menciut kayak anak ayam (karena rambutnya kuning) yang makin ciut gara-gara 'kehujanan' kena ludah Neru yang nyiprat-nyiprat. Btw, Neru juga mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang basah ke Len juga sih (*jah).

Tapi, tadi kan Len keluar tanpa nutup pintu kan ya? Nahlo~

"Mana kutahu, daritadi aku sama Kikaito-_nii_ di mansion Hatsune Miku karena ada—"

"APA? MANSION HATSUNE MIKU? ARTIS CILIK(?) ITU?" Neru langsung histeris. Oh, tidak. Fans Miku bertambah. (author tak rela *halah)

Neru langsung berbalik menghadap Kikaito dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya dengan muka yang mengerikan dalam arti senang. Entah bagaimana.

"KOK GAK AJAK AKU?" teriak Neru yang lebih mirip membentak. Len langsung tutup kuping dan ngedumel(?) karena kakak ceweknya yang 1 itu memang gak cocok disebut feminim.

"Ini kasus. Kasus."

"Mau kaus oblong(?) kek, kaus bolong (?) kek, ajak-ajak doong~!" serunya lalu duduk di sebelah Len dan memasang pose kesalnya; kaki kanan disilangkan ke atas mirip preman di warung kopi dengan tangan kanan menopang jidat sambil cemberut 1 cm. Benar-benar gak cocok disebut feminim-_-v

"Ini kasus spesial. Ada Kaitonya dan i—"

"—KAITO? ." Neru mulai eror. Sebelum konslet dan merembet ke Kikaito dan Len, mereka berdua kabur keluar sambil membawa jas dan payung saat Neru sedang menghadap jendela yang membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Gara-gara Miku-sok-artis itu, aku serba salah." curcol Len. Kikaito hanya tertawa kecil.

"Miku emang artis kok." timpal Kikaito polos. Dan walau menyebalkan, itulah kenyataannya kalau Miku itu emang artis.

"Gara-gara dia juga kita jadi gak bisa makan malam." kata Len dan disambut bunyi _'Kruyuuk~'_ dari dalam perutnya yang bisa diartikan; betulbetulbetul (jah, upin-ipin nyelip).

"Makan _Mi Soba_?" tawar Kikaito saat melihat papan menu di depan sebuah kedai. Len menggeleng.

"Gak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu _Mi Soba_." (Hah?)

"..." Kikaito terus berjalan sambil melihat-lihat kedai.

"Di Restora—"

"—AH! Mau ke _Kaitenzushi_?" selak Kikaito sebelum Len menyebutkan nama restoran yang harga makanannya selangit tetapi porsi makanannya setanah(?).

"_Kaitenzushi_? _Sushi_ yang 'muter' itu?" tanya Len terdengar melecehkan.

"Iya."

"Gak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pasti banyak yang terbuat dari ikan(?)."

"..." Sabar ya Ki. (maksudnya manggil si Kikaito-w-)

10 menit berputar-putar hanya melakukan kegiatan tunjuk (Kikaito) dan tolak (Len), Kikaito menarik paksa Len ke sebuah kedai murah. Tentu saja.

'_Tanggal tuaa buuung. Tanggal tuaaaa' _batin Kikaito kesal dengan selera makan Len yang kelas atas.

"WAAAH, RAMEEN~" seru Len girang kayak belum pernah makan ramen. Padahal tadi pagi sarapan ramen (hah? sarapan pake ramen?).

"Kalau ramen, nambah pun kubayarin." kata Kikaito hepi banget lantaran Len mau diajak makan di kedai ramen murah meriah dengan porsi yang cukup penuh—bayangkan, kuahnya mendekati bibir mangkuk (author ngiler—red)!

Dan karena kebaikan hati Kikaito-lah, Len jadi ngelunjak dan nambah ramen lebih dari 2 porsi! Bayangkaaaaan(?, seorang Len(?) si bocah SMP itu tampang kayak jaga pola makan ternyata nambahnya kalap bangeet~!

Setelah 1 jam berkutat dengan 5 porsi ramen (1 porsi milik Kikaito, 1 porsi bungkus untuk Neru dan 3 porsi milik Len—astaga), mereka pulang ke rumah sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Neru mau disogok pakai ramen murah meriah ini. Amin(?).

Sesampainya di depan pintu, sudah ada Neru yang menunggu sambil memasang tampang super-duper-dingin-dan-penuh-emosi-yang-membara(?). Mari bersama-sama kita berdoa agar mereka masih hidup sampai si Kaito berhasil makan nasi dengan sup miso dan ikan menggunakan sumpit di kaki(?).

Oh ya, pesan terakhir dari tukang ramen dari kedai ramen yang tadi;

"**GRATIS RAMEN 10 PORSI DALAM 10 MENIT, JIKA TIDAK BERHASIL MAKA ANDA UTANG SISANYA KARENA SAYA YAKIN ANDA PASTI CEKAK! TANGGAL TUA TANGGAL TUA~ DIMANAA DIMANAA DIMAANAA~"(?)**

**^gaje-tingkat-dewa-dewi-mode-on^**

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued (By different author)~<strong>_*terjunbarengkaito()abai~ Hohohoh~_

__**A/N : **_Well_... B'coz ini kerjaannya Fan-ci (Author's Note-nya sama Nyx lantaran Fan-ci kagak ngerti cara ngepublish fanfic) gak ada bacotan lagi di sini. Cuma satu pertanyaan! Itu adalah... *jeng-jeng-jeng*

_Review, minna-tan~?_*PLAK*


	3. 3: Miraane Rin

Pada suatu masa di kala naga bisa mengendarai motor (?), terkisahlah dua orang gadis lajang, belum berpengalaman, mencari calon pendamping hidup yang–

(*sfx : GEPLAK!* Ini bukan biro jodoh, woy!)

Eh? Maaf, maaf... Saya khilaf... (?) Jadi mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Kedua gadis lajang (ah, sebut aja cewek) itu pun tengah bercakap-cakap. Bukan bercakep-cakep loh, karena yang cakep cuma salah satu. Yang mana? Itu tuh~ Yang gak pake kacamata, yang rambutnya paling panjang... (*digeplak lagi*)

**Cewek Cakep :** "Stiforyn, chapter tiga kapan selesainya sih?"

**Cewek Kacamata :** "Sabarlah, Nyx~ Udah lumayan banyak kok. Ada enam..."

**Cewek Cakep :** "Enam halaman?"

**Cewek Kacamata :** "Enam paragaf..." *innocent smile*

**Cewek Cakep :** "..." *yandere smile*ngeluarin piso*

**Cewek Kacamata :** "...!" *horor jadi psycho face*ikut ngeluarin senjata*

Hiaaat! Ciaaat! Sring! Trang! _Ore wa wakenai!_ _SHINEEEE!_ (ini artinya mati dalam bahasa Jepang loh, bukan nama _boyband_)

Dan adegan ini terpaksa di-_skip_ karena gore yang terlalu parah...

Beberapa hari kemudian, datanglah seorang cewek lain yang membawa panci.

**Cewek Panci :** "Eh, Nyx, Stifo gimana?"

**Cewek Cakep :** "Auk! Udah deh, Fan-ci, kita bikin aja chapter ini barengan!" *madesu face*

**Cewek Panci :** "Stifo nyerah toh? Okeee..." *XD face*

**TAMAT**

(*digeplak untuk yang ketiga kalinya* FANFICNYA MANA, WOY?)

Ish, gak sabaran amet sih. Noh, ada di bawah! *nunjuk-nunjuk*

Dan demikianlah introdaksyen (?) gak jelas, gak mutu, gak upo (?), de-es-be.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 by : Nyx Keilantra dan Fan-cilopers** LAGI KARENA Stiforyn GAK SELESE-SELESE BIKIN CERITANYA!

**.**

**.**

_Iiihihihihihi... Ohok! Ohok! Ueks!_

Suara kuntilanak ngikik sambil makan kuda trus keselek (apaan tuh?) menjadi bel masuk di Vocaloid Gakuen. Jangan tanya Nyx kenapa bunyi belnya abal begitu, padahal katanya dulu belnya mo pake lagu Ring Ding Kedondong yang dimainkan secara _live_ oleh _boyband_ Kuper Junior. Menurut kabar kucing yang beredar, ini lantaran duit yang SEHARUSNYA dipake buat nyewa Kuju satu milenium penuh, diabisin kepsek VG buat ngebeli foto-foto, video, sampe _merchandise_ yaoi! Ckckck, sungguh contoh kepsek yang patut ditiru–dan kenapa lagi-lagi nih cerita ngelantur?

Kini, di kelas A. Bukan kelas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... dan Nyx lupa lanjutannya apa. Yah, intinya sih ini kelasnya Kagamine Len, satu dari dua tokoh utama fanfic ini.

"_Ohayou, minna~!_"

GEBRAK! JDUAK! AGH! KYAAA!

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting kelewat keras, sukses menghantam sebuah meja ampe ngejepit murid tak berdosa di balik meja itu hingga matanya berubah menjadi putih total dan mulut berbusa yang otomatis ngebuat cewek di sampingnya menjerit (*Nyx ngos-ngosan nyebut kalimat barusan), menjadi _sound effect_ kedatangan Len, sang detektif shota berkuncir pisang yang dengan cueknya melenggang masuk sambil main engklek (?).

Baidewei eniwei baswei di brodwei (*maksa*), kenapa Len baru masuk–dan dengan santainya pula–waktu bel masuk udah bunyi? Itu karena Len adalah murid kelas A!

Kelas A adalah kelas khusus untuk anak-anak dengan bakat tertentu. Misalnya aja Len, detektif terkenal yang sudah memecahkan berbagai kasus (dan jendela! XD) sejak pertama kali dibawa ke kantor polisi sama Kikaito. Utatane Piko, _hacker_ jenius berkodok (?) anak tukang _flashdisk_, bahkan selalu ngebawa _flashdisk_ berbentuk ekor (atau ekor berbentuk _flashdisk_? Bodo ah). Kaai Yuki, ahli apelogi (?) yang udah dua koma tiga kali mendapat penghargaan Nobel dan novel (demi apa Nobel ada koma-komanya segala?). Nekomura Iroha, desainer Halo Kuttu yang mendunia. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya, yang males Nyx tulis–eh! ketik–satu-satu.

Otomatis, karena murid-muridnya yang jenius semua, mereka mendapat dispenser (?), ralat! Dispensasi khusus dari kepsek mereka yang fujoshi. Belajar apa kagak, yang penting tugas dan ulangan bisa plus udah dikumpulin tepat waktu. Aktivitas di sekolah juga boleh sesuka-hati, apalagi dengan fasilitas kelas yang sangat menunjangkar (?) dan bikin sirik murid-murid dari kelas lain. Ada TV plasma yang guedheee banget, laptop layar hologram ala pilem-pilem sci-fi, permadani Persia, gorden Perancis, kandelir kristal merk Bakkaratan dari Inggris, perpus, kafe, rumah sakit, bahkan diskotik pribadi! (Bujug! Itu kelas apa kota, noh!) Tidak lupa, ada meja-kursi yang diimpor langsung dari Indonesia! Sungguh luar biasa! *digeplak lagi*

"Len! Duduk sini aja!"

Piko melambai lebai bagai dawai di pantai (?) ke Len. Maklum, sesama shota–lalat (?), sesama orang jenius maksudnya–kan lebih baik bersama.

"Sayang banget ya, Len, The Phantom Thief lagi-lagi gagal ketangkep? Kikaito-_nii_ kena amuk sama atasannya, tuh..."

"Oh ya? Kok tau?" tanya Len, ngejongkok dengan posisi mau ngeden (yucks!) di atas kursi sampingnya Piko.

"Ya tauk, lah. Alesannya; satu, aku _hacker_ profesional. Dua, aku udah masang alat penyadap di kantor polisi kota. Dan tiga, beritanya kan ada di semua koran pagi ini."

"HAH? Semua koran pagi ini? Demi apa!" jerit Len dengan muka kayak lukisan The Scream yang boleh dibilang L3b4y.

Piko mengangguk santai–padahal dalem ati udah bingung sendiri kenapa dia sudi sobatan sama Len yang penyakit gajenya udah tingkat akut gak bisa disembuhin ini. Oh, iya... Gara-gara mereka sama-sama belum baligh, ya? *buagh*

"Di KOMPOS, Lampu Ijo, Warteg Kota, Posko Bencana Alam Kota, semuanya isinya cuma artikel Kaito itu! Aku aja heran, jangan-jangan mesin cetaknya rusak, kayak di review atau PM fanfic yang kadang-kadang jadi dobel," jelas Piko mengungkapkan 'profesi' lainnya, yakni sebagai seorang author fanfiction yang memiliki spesialisasi pada fanfic yaoi rating M BDSM rape threesome.

"...oh, segitiga," sahut Len sambil menggrepe-grepe (?) laptopnya Piko. Bukan, bukan buat nonton video yang warnanya biru (kayak rambut Kaito, tuh! XD), tapi buat baca koran secara online. _Kali-kali aja kan si Piko cuma membig-bigkan (?) masalah_, pikir Len tanpa nyadar bahwa dirinyalah yang paling sering bertingkah alay.

Pembicaraan (baca : Piko nyekek Len buat nyegah dia nge-sekuhara laptopnya, Len bales nginjek *sensor* Piko) pun terhenti ketika pintu kelas yang dicurigai diambil dari pintu lift bergeser terbuka. Sontak, duo LP (Lembaga Perawan *?*) dan murid-murid lain di kelas menengok heran.

'_Perasaan selama ini gak pernah ada guru ngajar_ (wah, minum gaji buta!)_ di kelas. Kok tiba-tiba ada yang masuk?_' begitulah yang ada di benak anak-anak imut nan polos kelas A, yang saking polosnya sering bikin Nyx bernafsu motong-motong boneka kelinci kayak Vincent Nightray (salah fandom, woy =.=;)

Oh! Rupa-rupanya, yang datang adalah Megurine-_sensei_! Guru PKK yang paling ahli memasak tuna dan hobi membaca (gak nyambung memang, tapi gak penting juga) itu melangkah masuk ke kelas A bersama seorang cewek cantik! Reaksi murid-murid kelas A?

Murid 1 : "Ceweeek! Suit-suit!"

Murid 2 : "Ih waw, mantep! Eh, bukannya lo udah punya pacar ya?"

Murid 1 : "Ah, dusta itu! Gak bener..."

Murid 3 : "Hoo~? Gitu ya, _**SAY**_? Yang bilang cuma cinta sama aku itu siapa! Yang bilang aku ini yang paling cantik itu siapa? Yang bilang bakal ngelamar aku di Menara Eilfeel itu siapa? SIAPAAAA?"

Murid 1 : "Uwaaa~"

Murid 2 : *geleng-geleng kepala*

Jelas aja, si cewek cantik dan Megurine-_sensei_ sweatdrop melihat adegan pembantaian secara _live_ tersebut.

"Ehem!" Megurine-_sensei_ berdeham. Gak ada yang dengerin.

"Mohon perhatian!" cuma satu-dua orang yang mulai tenang.

"..." KRIEEEEETTT! Ouch! Megurine-_sensei_ 'nyakar' papan tulis!

"KITA UDAH TENANG DAN SIAP MENDENGARKAN KOK, MEGURINE-_SENSEIIII_!" akhirnya, semua sudah menjinak. Untung, untung...

"Hmph, bagus," ucap Megurine-_sensei_, cuek. "Semuanya, ini murid baru di kelas kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Baik!" si cewek cantik alias murid baru itu mengangguk. Maju ke depan kelas, lalu tersenyum manis. Semanis dirimu~ (?) "_Hajimemashite, minna-san!_ Namaku Miraane Rin, pindahan dari Somewhere City. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!"

Megurine-_sensei_ mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke murid-murid lain yang duduk, jongkok, berdiri, berdiri satu kaki, telentang, tengkurap, tengpanu (?), etc. dengan 'rapi'nya di kelas itu. "Ada yang mau bertanya?"

_Set!_ Iroha angkat kaki (?). "Kamu punya bakat apa sampai bisa masuk kelas A ini?"

"Oh, aku ilmuwan! Aku menciptakan program Kokoro, Kokoro Kiseki dan Kokoro Lambda Organ dalam bentuk _humanoid_!" jawab Rin ceria. Membuat Yuki, yang tengah khusyuk mengupas apel langsung menjatuhkan apelnya, menyayat jarinya, dan melebarkan matanya selebar satu butir apel Fuji *plak*

_Set!_ Buru-buru Yuki mengangkat tangan, secara dia ilmuwan yang berdasarkan pada logika.

"Kenapa kamu pindah ke kota ini?" tanyanya–dengan nada mendingan-lo-buruan-cabut-dari-sini-karena-gue-ilmuwan-kelas-A.

"Itu karena kakakku, Lily! Dia kan _diva_, dan karena sekarang sudah makin terkenal, dia memutuskan untuk pindah kemari! Orangtua kami antara sudah tewas, cerai, dinas di luar kota atau negeri, atau kabur dari penagih hutang. Makanya aku ikut Lily sebagai kerabatnya satu-satunya yang dia kenal!" jelas Rin gaje. Namun, jawaban itu justru membangkitkan hasrat... detektif Len. Hayoo, ada yang mikir yang iya-iya, ya?

_Set!_ Akhirnya, Len ikut angkat bahu (?). Pandangannya yang tajam membuat Rin tersentak, tapi tetap bersiap menerima pertanyaan yang akan diajukan. Megurine-_sensei_, Piko dan murid-murid lain ikut tegang menanti.

"...boleh minta nomor telepon, HP, sama alamat, gak~?" tanya Len dengan senyum secerah sapi perah (gak elit banget!), dan GUBRAKlah seisi kelas.

'_Kirain mau nanya apa gitu yang ada hubungannya sama kasus!_' batin semua orang di kelas (minus Len) serempak.

(**Perhatian, perhatian, dari bagian ini kerjaan Fan-cilopers!** *gaya ala tim anti hura-hura (?)*)

Sementara itu, 2 kilometer dari VG (ebuset, jauh amat) terlihat seekor (?) laki-laki berambut biru pucat (?) yang berlari tersandung-sandung nyaris jatoh tapi gak jatoh-jatoh yang bikin author Fan-ci pengen banget dia jatoh (kasih jampi-jampi biar jatoh ini mulai muncul kejamnya, mueheheh =D *plak!*).

_Siaaall, telat lagi telat lagi! _batinnya yang ternyata bernama Kaito (hasil author ngintip nama di bajunya *jiah*) sambil berlari menuju VG. _Coba aja lagi mau nyuri sesuatu, kan enak bisa pake tuxedo item dan terbang pake gondola(?)._ (Nyx yang iseng nyempil : "Gantola, begok!")

Setelah perjalanan yang menguras dan menyiksa keringat (kebalik woi), Kaito langsung bergegas ke depan kelasnya dan ternyata sudah ada guru paling baek sejagat raya Crypton City–yang sayangnya tampang itu guru _killer _abis. Nah, pas itu guru lagi sibuk nyari hapenya yang jatoh di bawah meja (ini apa lagi), Kaito mengendap-ngendap masuk dan baru mau mem_bles_(?)kan bokong buat duduk temennya malah nyeletuk kenceng pake banget.

"EH, KAITO! APA KABAR? UDAH 2 HARI GAK JUMPA~~" katanya lebay banget dan otomatis pak _killer _muka _innocent _langsung mendongak tapi kejedot (ini malah nyiksa si guru ya...), membuat si Kaito selamet sampai duduk di bangku dan pura-pura belajar sambil menoleh ke orang yang tadi teriak-teriak dengan menghunuskan tatapan awas-lu-entar-gue-tendang-dari-atap.

Okeh, berhubung Fan-ci lagi males ngejelasin tentang pelajaran si bapak _killer _muka _inno_, lanjut aja ke jam istirahat ya. *muka melas*

"Untung tadi gak ketahuan," gerutu Kaito ke temannya yang bernama ... eng ... *lampu di otak menyala-nyala(?)* Gakupo!

"Abisnya pengen banget liat kamu dihukum gantung di tiang bendera sama bapak _killerinno_," katanya sambil ngakak dan keselek karena lagi makan anggur (kenapa bukan terong? Apa boleh buat, terong kan makanan khas Natal (?), jadi udah abis buat bikin kue, salad, kalkun (kalkun pake salad?), ampe hiasan pohon Natal). Dan yang dimuntahkan bukan bijinya tapi anggurnya! Ini orang atau apaan sih malah biji yang ditelen=_=

"Baidewei, udah liat koran?" tanya Gakupo sambil

_Oh, berita tentang gue ya? Gak usah dilihat juga gue tahu, si Pisang Kepret(?) itu lagi-lagi gagal nangkep gue. So, apa yang mau dibaca?_ batin Kaito yang bikin author Fan-ci pengen banget jitak jidatnya pake dengkul.

"Woi, ditanyain malah senyum-senyum menjijikkan(?) begitu," kata Gakupo yang siap-siap melarikan diri takut jadi sasaran Kaito. Belum Kaito menjawabnya, tiba-tiba ada _fans_ Kaito yang teriak-teriak heboh dan Kaito hanya menyambutnya dengan lambaian tangan dan teriakan; "HAAAII~~!".

"Kyaaa! Kloningan Kaito!"

"Itu tuh yang mirip Kaito the Phantom Thief. Namanya aja mirip!"

"Iya ya, cakep banget!"

"Hush! Gak boleh berdusta!"

"Iya ya, biasa aja kok."

"Pas-pasan."

"Suaranya kayak remaja menjelang om-om," Dan gerombolan pun bubar jalan.

Eh, ini kenapa pujian jadi celaan? *muka heran tapi dalem hati evilsmirk + ketawa puas*

Dan Kaito pun cengo kuadrat, sedangkan Gakupo ngakak pangkat 4 (*lu kira matematika-_-*).

Akhirnya pasangan sejoli ojo lali (?) itupun menyambungkan(?) untuk ke kantin buat beli ketoprak (*ditendang*). Alasan utama sih biar ada _fans _yang liat dan Kaito jadi pusat perhatian. Jadi pusat perhatian memang kesukaannya.

Di kantin~

"Itu Kaito!"

"Wah, mirip banget sama yang di koran ya!"

Pujian pun berhamburan, membuat jidat Kaito makin nong-nong kan kalau hidung makin panjang udah biasa :P *ngeles.

"Ah. Beda, ah!" nah loh. Mulai ada perselisihan pendapat.

"Apanya?"

"Rambutnya pucet, biru suram. Jangan-jangan hidupnya suram. Pasti madesu," kata salah satu _fans_nya dan itu bener-bener _jleb_. Nancep, Mas! (Si Mas : "Layar tancep?")

"Iya ya. Ah, kagak jadi minta tanda tangan deh. Buang-buang kertas."

"Iya, sayang kertas. Kan lagi _Global Warming_," Dan gerombolan bubar jalan. Ternyata mereka lebih mendukung kampanye Global Warming (GW) daripada Kaito Kloning (KK).

Sementara Kaito menikmati baksonya *ketopraknya baru beli eh kesenggol Gakupo jadi jatoh deh* dengan tampang suram, Gakupo menghiburnya.

"Tenang, masih ada yang lebih mirip dari lo kok," Eh, ini ngehibur apa nambahin _jleb_?-_-

"Harusnya gue gak usah semir jadi biru langit(?) ya, biar _fans_nya bener-bener suka dan gak kayak gini," curcolnya pada Gakupo yang memang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Kaito the Phantom Thief.

"Ntar lo makin lebih mudah ditangkep sama si Pisang Kepret ituh," timpal Gakupo yang entah kenapa sebutan buat si Len sama kayak si Kaito. Siap-siap aja dilempar pisang sama _fans_nya Len.

"Iya juga sih," kata Kaito dengan bloonnya. Yaowoh, muka tajir otak kere! Tapi kok bisa jadi The Phantom Thief ya?

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah komik jatoh tepat di sebelah kaki Kaito. Karena dia baikhati-tidaksombong-rajinmenabung-gaktelatbayarkos-dan-gaksukanyurisendal, Kaito langsung berinisiatif mengambilkannya dan memberinya ke orang yang juga pengen ambil tuh buku. Dia membayangkan kalau si empunya komik adalah cewek cantik kayak di sinetron-sinetron (Kaito hobi nonton kayak nenek-nenek) dan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, lalu berkenalan, lalu—eh, udah, udaaah! Berhenti ngayalnya! Soalnya pas mendongak ...

TREEET~ Penonton (alias Kaito sendiri) kecewa. Ternyata, yang ada di depannya itu adalah... si Pisang Kepret! *plak*

"_Thanks_," kata Len sambil mengambil komik Kind-a-Ichi terbarunya dari tangan Kaito. Kyaaa Len kenapa kagak sadar itu si Kaito, sih! Malah cuek ngelanjutin baca tuh komik, lagi! Udah sini, biar dibeliin yang baru! *kedua author gemes sendiri*

_Wah, canggih juga nih anak. Udah dapet cewek aja_. batin Kaito sambil melirik cewek sama-sama berambut kuning yang ada di belakang Len. _Kayaknya anak baru, seragamnya beda_.

"Kayaknya aku kenal lo," kata Len memulai. Kaito langsung gegabah.

"Ah, mungkin di koran..." sahut Kaito dengan gaya "Ah, mungkin Mamih salah lihat... Yang peluk-pelukan sama nenek-nenek di angkot bukan Papih, Mih..." *plak*

"Oh! Aku pernah liat _senpai_ di koran! Kan semua koran lagi memberitakan tentang Kaito the Phantom Thief!" kata Rin yang ternyata tau kalau Kaito itu kakak kelasnya daripada si Len yang gak sopan. Memang bakat ilmuwan. *loh? Apa hubungannya?*

Kaito yang merasa cewek itu adalah salah satu _fans_nya, dia langsung pede abis. "Iya, di sekolah aku terkenal dengan sebutan Kaito's Clonning."

Cewek itu hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mengerutkan kening.

"Jauh banget," kata cewek itu dan _jleb_. "Masih gantengan Len!" serunya dan _jleb _lagi. Makin _jleb _pas liat tampang bangganya Len yang seakan berkata ternyata-tampang-gue-lebih-kece(?)-daripada-tampang-kakak-kelas.

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan Kaito yang sudah ke_jleb _kesekian kalinya dan yang sudah dicela _fans_nya (atau dia ngira semua orang adalah _fans_nya-.-).

**Dengan ini, saya nyatakan (?) kisah ini diberi judul ****Ratapan si Rambut Biru****.** *ditendang author Nyx karena sembarangan kasih judul ngaco.

**TBC, Kanker, Liver...** (eh, bukan _list_ nama penyakit, ya)** To Be Continued, maksudnya!**


	4. 4: Yuuma Pencuri Baru!

–

**A/N :** Ehem... Perhatian dulu nih, sodara-sodara (lagaknya, kayak yang baca nih fanfic banyak aja). Di fanfic ini, si Kaito pas jadi orang biasa namanya pake tulisan katakana. Rambutnya disemir biru langit dan mata cokelat (kata Stifo sih warna mata aslinya emang cokelat... Tapi berhubung Nyx bukan fans Kaito, jadi ngikutin Stifo aja #author gak niat). Tapi pas jadi The Phantom Thief, namanya ditulis pake kanji yang artinya emang Phantom Thief, ato Mysterious Thief (sumber by translate google). Rambut biru tua asli dan pake kontak lens biru. Udah paham? Kalo udah, tinggal kumpulkan lembar jawaban dan soal ditinggal–dan ketauanlah bahwa Nyx lagi dalam masa-masa persiapan menjelang UN a.k.a Ujian Nista. *digampar sama Menteri Pendidikan*

Langsung aja tanpa basa-asam, tanpa disclaimer dan tanpa seperangkat alat sholat dibayar nyicil. FANFIC DIMULAIII! (*tereak pake _megaphone_ Miku di PV Love is War)

**OXDXC**

**Kaito to Tantei no Rabu**

**Chapter 4 by Nyx karena Stifo WB permanen (?) dan Fan-ci lagi males!**

**Warnings: Gaje! Abal! Alur kecepetan di beberapa tempat! Sho-ai dan yaoi di chapter gak tau kapan! Tanda '(?)' dan A/N dimana-mana!**

**OXDXC**

Siang yang indah bagi Sakine Meiko. Matahari bersinar cerah. Awan putih latian baris-berbaris di langit (makanya barisannya kagak rapi). Angin gak ada sama sekali, mengamankan jemuran kolor ijo dan cangcut merah (loh? Ini bukannya istilah buat maling?) yang menggantung 'indah' di depan jendela kamar Kaito. Uang kos mengalir lancar–secara penghuni kos SATU-SATUNYA yang belum tereliminasi (?) sampe babak final (?) tinggal si Kaito.

Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Meiko mengeluarkan sebotol _sake_, dan mulai meminumnya sesesap demi sesesap. Terus... dilanjutin pake _gin_ dua botol, _cocktail_ enam gelas, _martini_ sembilan gelas, _tequila_ tiga botol, sama _vodka_ enam botol. Gak peduli sama sampah, cucian dan piring kotor yang menjurang (menggunung, woy!) di kos, tante-tante girang *disiram aer keras* satu ini dengan watadosnya minum-minum di atep. Jangan tanya kenapa di sana, kebauan sama jubah-buat-nyolong Kaito yang sembilan bulan sepuluh hari gak dicuci barangkali... (Kaito : "Sialan lo, Nyx! Dikata gue ibu-ibu hamil, apa! Dendam apa lo sama gue!")

Abaikan protes Kaito yang mendadak nyelip barusan. Meiko yang lagi asik minum-minum gak sengaja menangkap sosok berambut disemir biru langit itu menghampiri rum–eeeh, salah, tempat kos maksudnya. Kaito kan gak punya rumah, kebagusan masalahnya buat anak SMA kek dia. Tapi intinya, Meiko yang mendadak berniat (ato cuma lagi dalam pengaruh alkohol makanya sifatnya jadi berubah 540 derajat) mutusin buat nyapa. Tentu aja tetep dari atas!

"Oi, Bakaito! Tumben kamu pulangnya cepet?"

Ngedenger tuh suara setan merah (MU maksud lo, To?) entah darimana, Kaito tersentak kaget dan langsung was-wes-wos (?) tengok kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-bawah. Kenapa nengok ke bawah? Oh, sekadar mastiin aja kok. Takutnya tadi dia lupa tutup retsleting abis dari jamban umum... *PLAK*

"Bakaitooo~! Di atas, woy!" Meiko nyambit kepala Kaito pake botol bir pecah (sadis!), kesel tuh anak satu lemot siang-siang gini. Eh, biasanya juga lemot ya?

"Adow!" Kaito yang botol birnya langsung nancep di kepala (zombie dong ==) sontak nengok ke atas. Oh~ Apakah itu malaikat yang di atas sana? Ah bukan deh, itu pasti iblis. Liat aja bawaannya _sake_, bajunya juga merah. Tapi kok, perasaan Kaito bilang dompetnya bakal cekak seketika ya kalau sampe berani ngomong gitu?

"Me-Meiko-_san_? Meiko-_san_ ngapain di atas sana? Mau bunuh diri? Aduh, Meiko-_san_! Dosa, tauk! Turuuun~!"

Entah gara-gara panas matahari, botol bir yang nancep atau emang udah bawaan bego sejak dinamain, Bak–eh, maksudnya Kaito panik nyangka ibu kosnya pengen bunuh diri, bikin Meiko _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'_Lebay nian dirimu, wahai pemuda menjelang om-om..._'

"_Bakayarou_! Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, hah! Aku cuma mo nyapa, dasar! Lagian ngapain juga kamu siang-siang gini udah pulang, harusnya kan kamu masih sekolah!" bales Meiko kesel, saking keselnya sampe pake tanda seru terus sepanjang kalimat. Ena'e dikira mo bunuh diri, minum-minum itu lebih enak ketimbang ketemu setan! Karena bir itu minumannya setan! (maksud?)

"Oh?" dan Kaito pun cuma bisa ber-oh ria. Takdir jadi pencuri, gak bisa jadi pahlawan dadakan... Tabah ya, Kai, takdir itu emang gak bisa diubah... *nepuk bahu Kaito*

Setelah dengan kasar menepis tangan Nyx (A/N : "Kamu durhaka ama author sendiri, Kaito!" DX), mencabut botol bir dari kepala dan menjahit bekas lukanya dengan hati-hati *jangan tanya kenapa Kaito bisa kedokteran* doi nyelonong masuk kamar kosnya. Nyingkat durasi nih, durasi. Kejar tayang, cuy! #bawaanjadisutradara

Di kamar... Waktunya ngamar!

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! PAAAK! PANGGILIN PAK USTADZ!

Ralat, yang bener: Di kamar... Waktunya nyante!

Kaito nyalain lampu kamarnya sambil berganti baju–keahlian yang dikuasainya sejak masih es-de–dengan khusyuk. Baru berbalik pas ngedenger suara; "Cuit cuit~ Co cekci, bo~" ala banci dari arah tempat tidurnya. Ya, readers sekalian, anda tidak salah baca.

_**BANCI. DI TEMPAT TIDUR KAITO.**_

"GYAAAA! MEIKO-_SAN_ TOLONG ADA PEMERKAOS (?) DI SINI!" Kaito pengen banget teriak kayak Bunga yang di artikel koran gitu, tapi harga dirinya tak mengijinkan hal itu sampai terjadi (jyah). Dia justru melotot dengan tampang (sok) sadis dan (sok) gahar ke arah si banci–yang ternyata tampangnya kayak cowok tulen–yang lagi pose ala Cleopatahpatah di tempat tidurnya itu.

"Siapa lo? Apa mau lo di kamar gue?" tanya Kaito, masih sok preman padahal masih cuma pake kutang sama celana _boxer_ bermotif mukanya sendiri. Terang aja gak nakutin si cowok-banci-tapi-keliatannya-kayak-cowok-tulen yang masih nyengir sama nistanya sama motif _boxer_ Kaito.

"Peace, bro, pepeace~ (ini bukan salah ketik loh, ya!) Santai aja lagi, Mas. Saya bukan pemerkaos, kok. Paling parah juga jadi anggota PMR (?) pas masih SMP."

Tuh cowok gaje ngejelasin sambil ngacungin jempol dan telunjuk kaki (?). Kaito yang masih curiga gak nyahut, malah lebih waspada (dan lebih tau malu) dengan memakai celana... piyama merah muda bermotif Princess Disney. Setelah nyengir sekali lagi, tuh cowok kembali ngelanjutin.

"Eh eh, kenalan dulu ya~ Namaku... (_sound effect jeng-jeng-jeng_ berkumandang) ...YUUMA! Calon PENCURI LEGENDARIS DARI KOTA ANTAHBERANTAH!" sang banci yang ternyata bernama Yuuma itu berpose ala Sailor Moontah. Kaito _sweatdrop_ massal.

"CALON ya, Dek Yuuma?"

"...iya, Mas Kaito," Yuuma pundung sambil meluk botol AQUADALAHANAQGEMBALA (?).

"Aduh tabah ya... Jalanmu masih panjang... Kalo udah pendek perpanjang aja di kantor polisi..." Kaito, selaku senior di dunia curi-mencuri-dicuri berusaha menghibur juniornya itu. Sekalian **curi-curi** kesempatan membangun imejnya yang ancur, gitu loh.

"Dikata KTP diperpanjang di kantor polisi? Tempat tabu(ngan) itu buat pencuri, Kaito-_senpai_," keluh Yuuma masih pundung. "Tapi... Sebetulnya ada alasan saya jauh-jauh datang dari kota asal saya yang jaraknya jauuuuhbangeeet mil... Itu adalah... Untuk bertemu Mas Raden Agung Kaito-_san-senpai-sama_!" wuih! Overload tuh panggilannya!

Grep!

Yuuma nyengkram kutang Kaito tanpa malu. Matanya berkaca-kaca yang berpotensi dipecahin Len (Len, salah _timing_ kamu!). Tampang uke relaksa alias rela diper**sa dengan sangat baik ditampilkannya. Mau gak mau harus mau karena Nyx yang mau, Kaito jadi nyadar juga. Cowok yang tadi ia kira banci...

Ternyata...

Tampangnya...

ASLI MANTEP BANGET! EMANG PANTES JADI BANCI! _i__ni maksudnya pujian, kok berasa jadi hinaan ya?_

Rambut hitamnya yang lembut, kimononya yang separuh terbuka menggoda... Mana latar tempatnya di kamar, lagi. Di tempat pencuri _pervert_ plus narsis yang tanpa inget umur nge-_flirt_ ama detektif shota, lagi. Aah... Bisa-bisa ff ini berubah jadi rating M... *PLAKPLAKPLAK*

'_Sadar, Kaito! Kamu masih punya MORAL! Seenggaknya, moral sebagai cowok BUKAN HOMO! ...gak dalam waktu lama, sih. Tapi tetep aja, GAK BOLEH KEHILANGAN KENDALI! NANTI PESAWATNYA _(?)_ JATUH!_'

"Wawawa... Sabar dulu, Dek Yuuma... Maksudnya mau ketemu ini buat apaan nih?" gak mungkin dong CUMA buat minta foto bersama dan tanda tangan. Abis beraksi juga Kaito sering nyebar-nyebarin foto bertanda tangannya di TKP kok.

"Ng, begini... Aku–" jyah! Pake bahasa aku-kamu, lagi! "–aku, aku... Ah enggak enak amet deh ngomongnya. Gue mau lo bergabung ngebikin tim DP alias Dua Pencuri bareng gue!"

Hening. Mari kita hitung bersama berapa waktu yang dipakai Kaito meregistrasi pernyataan ini.

Ichi!

Ni!

San!

Yon!

Go!

Roku!

Nana!

Hachi!

Kyuu!

...Juubi ada gak sih? Eh, tolong dong, Nyx gak ngikutin perkembangan Naruto nih.

"UAPAAAAA? GAK SALAH LOOOW?"

Gubrak!

Kaito pingsan! Yah, padahal proposalnya belum dijawab. Udah diucapin sepenuh hati, juga! Buu~

**OXDXC**

_Meanwhile_, di kantor agensi Zenchi...

Bagi yang lupa dan males baca ulang lantaran ketidakrapihan fanfic ini, kantor yang berarti Serbatahu *bukan Serbatempe ato Serbabakwan* ini merupakan kantor milik tiga bersodara kuning: Akita Neru mata-mata bayaran dan pedagang senjata ilegal, Momenne Kikaito inspektur kepolisian kota (ironis? Bodo! Kronis, kali!), dan tentu saja Kagamine Len detektif yang terkenal berdasarkan opini sepihak. Plus Macchane Nigaito asisten trio kuning yang serba-bisa dari make senjata, ngurus dokumen, bersihin rumah, nyuci, masak, dan tentu aja bikin teh ijo. Sayang, yang minum tehnya cuma Neru, itu juga pas lagi diet doang.

DOR-DOR-DOR-DOR!

Neru niup ujung senapannya, _cool_. Kikaito yang pulang cepet abis dibentak-bentak atasannya (ucapan Piko di chapter lalu terbukti) dan Nigaito yang lagi nyusun pecahan kaca (buat?) kayak Sebastian-Michaelis-nyamar entah di chapter berapa Kurosialansuji, neguk lidah... eh, ludah saking horornya. Secara gitu, pelurunya ketembak nggak sampe lima senti dari kepala mereka. Lima senti! Sekepalan tangan aja gak nyampe, bayangkan!

"E-err... Neru-_sama_... A-apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Nigaito–yang mendadak ketularan gagapnya Haku dari chapter satu–memberanikan diri bertanya. Udah bisa nebak, seh.

"Heh, Nigaito _sayang_..." duh? Kenapa ini? Rasa-rasanya kok dia bakal masuk rumah sakit lagi? "...kamu tau gak, sih? Kalo Youichi Hiruma (?) itu seorang _hacker_?"

Hah? Masa sih? Kok Nyx baru tau?

"Ti-tidak... Saya tidak tahu, Neru-_sama_..."

"BOHONG!" BRAK! Neru ngangkat satu kaki ke atas meja. Maklum, obsesi jadi preman Brother Ground (Tanah Abang). Menuding Nigaito penuh kelebayan. "Kamu pasti tau, Nigaito! Gak mungkin enggak! Wong tadi baru kukasih tau! Gimana, sih!"

"E-eh? I-iya maksud saya juga begitu, Neru-_sama_! Saya tidak tahu _**SAMPAI ANDA MEMBERITAHU SAYA! BENERAN!**_" Nigaito menjerit kala senapan ala Vash Zwingli itu diacungkan ke arahnya... hanya untuk menghembuskan nafas coretterakhircoret lega dan kembali menarik nafas begitu moncong senapan berganti tujuan ke Kikaito.

"Dan, Kikaito _adikku tercinta_," Neru tersenyum. Manis. Sekaligus bikin ibu-ibu brojol di hari Kamis, bapak-bapak banting-profesi jadi masinis, dan anak-anak punya kumis (?). "Kamu tau gak, sih? Gara-gara kamu... Ralat, **ketidakbecusan** kamu dalam menangkap pencuri **mesum** yang **membahayakan keperawanan adik kesayanganku** itu, kamu tau apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"E-enggak tau, Neru-_neesama_..." Kikaito udah lemas, siap menerima takdir apapun yang akan menyongsongnya. Wuih~!

BRAK! PRAAAK! AAAAAH MEJA ANTIK 10 JUTA HADIAH DARI KOLEKTOR YANG PERNAH DITOLONGIN LEEEEEN!

"GARA-GARA KAMU, KIKAITO! AKU JADI DIKETAWAIN SI IBLIS _AMERICAN FOOTBALL_ SIALAN ITUH! UDAH DULU LENKU (Len-mu? Enak aja, Len punyaku tau!) DIEJEK SAMA JABRIK PIRANG BERGIGI KETAJEMAN ITU PAS DIBANDINGIN SAMA KOBAYAKAWA SENA (Neru-_chan_, ini salah fandomnya udah kebanyakan lho...), SEKARANG AKU DIKETAWAIN DIA GARA-GARA KEBEGOAN KAMU! UDAH, JADI FANMADE-NYA TUH MALING SIALAN AJA KAMU! GAK USAH JADI ADEKKU LAGI!" ...emang bener sih, Kikaito itu _fanmade_-nya Kaito kan?

Kikaito memasang ekspresi _jegeeeer_ khas komik-komik _shoujo_ jaman baheula, lengkap dengan mata kosong bermaskara dan jemari lentik. Di, dia... dia diusir? _Hidoiii!_

Dengan berlinang airmata (duh, bahasanya...) Kikaito mendobrak pintu–yang tanpa sadar udah ngebikin Nigaito stress ngitung kerugian. Biaya ngebetulin dinding, biaya ngebeli peluru tambahan Neru, biaya beli meja baru, sekarang biaya renovasi pintu...–dan bersiap melarikan diri dengan mobil kepolisian yang malah dibawanya pulang ke kantor. Aneh sih, dari kantor ke kantor lagi. Tapi biarlah.

"Khukhukhu..." sepeninggal Kikaito, Neru malah tertawa _evil_. "_Mission complete~_ Sekarang gue gak usah repot-repot lagi naik ojek sepeda (?) buat ngejemput Lenny..." Neru bersenandung ceria, ngacuhin Nigaito yang masih frustasi megang sempoa dan malah nganga kaget. Demi apa dari tadi Neru marah-marah. bikin adegan ala sinetron dan kerusakan parah gini, cuma buat **nyuruh** Kikaito ngejemput Len sekolah?

Dengan miris, pemuda enam belas tahunan berambut hijau itu menatap langit. Meneguk teh hijaunya dengan wajah khas nenek-nenek yang udah kelamaan idup (maafkan cucumu yang durhaka ini, Nek... Warisannya jangan dicabut ya... *sembah-sujud*diinjek*). Terbersit satu hal di otaknya.

'_Dear God... Kenapa kerjaan saya itu nggak jodohnya di air aja? Kenapa harus di kantor agensi mengerikan ini?_'

Nasibmu jadi salah satu _fanmade_ Kaito, Nigaito-_kun_. Jadi masih 'terpaksa' disiksa Nyx, deh. ;P

**OXDXC**

Balik ke Kaito, doi udah siuman abis dipaksa **nenggak minyak kayu putih satu botol penuh**. Entah PMR macam apa yang diikutin Yuuma dulu sampe ilmu kedokteran tuh cowok satu separah ini... Parallel Moronic Rascal, _perhaps_? *maksa*

"Yang penting kan sembuh~ Nah, sekarang jawaban Kaito-_senpai_ soal tawaranku tadi gimana?"

Kaito–setelah sempet kicep disenyumin (senyum yang mirip-mirip Neru, tapinya) Yuuma–mikir sebentar. Ya iyalah, kalo asal ngerekrut, bisa-bisa terjadi masalah. Gimana kalo ternyata Yuuma ini adalah anak Kaito Kid? (gak mungkiiin) Atau keturunannya Robin Hood? (lebih gak mungkiiin) Atau malah Robin Food? (itu makanan apa? Enak nggak? *padahal baru abis makan*)

Apalagi kalo Yuuma yang jelas-jelas **anak rantau** ini gak punya uang–eh itu sih gampang, tinggal nyolong. Yah... kalo gitu gak punya tempat tinggal, deh? Ntar **terpaksa **Kaito ngasih tumpangan. Belum lagi kalo mesti ngejelasin ke Meito-_san_ dan Meiko-_san_ (iya, mereka di sini **suami-istri**. Gak suka? Bodo amir! Amir aja ranking tiga!). Bisa makin parah kalo Meito-_san_ kambuh kebapakannya, ngeharusin Yuuma buat sekolah dan **lagi-lagi terpaksa** dibayarin Kaito. Atau yang paling parah, Meito-_san_ kambuh kesemeannya (?) dan malah pengen nge-_sensorsensorsensor_ Yuuma. Nehi lah yaw, dikata Kaito germo apa.

"Kaito-_senpaaaaiii_? Rapat dalam atinya udah selesai? Ini Rock Mie (?) dan Jazz Mie (?)-nya udah mateng, tinggal tambah Classic Mie (?) kalo masih laper..."

"Oh sori. Bentar lagi," Kaito mengambil Rock Mie yang dimasak di atas batu (?) dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak bersama batunya. Hm, kayaknya efek minyak kayu putih tadi lumayan parah deh.

Setelah ngabisin Rock Mie, Jazz Mie dan Classic Mie, akhirnya Kaito berhasil mengambil keputusan. Dengan cara tercihui (?) sedunia: Lempar koin.

"Pilih angka atau Garuda?"

"...angka, deh. Uang gitu."

"Mata duitan kamu ternyata. Okeh! Kalo angka jadi kalo garuda gak jadi..."

_Wuk-wuk-wuk._

Koin berputar di udara. Tep! Jatuh di punggung tangan Kaito. Dan hasilnya, a-da-laaaah...

"ANGKA! YEEEEEY DEPE AKAN SEGERA BERAKSIIII! CIHUUUUYYY!"

Yuuma langsung nari balet, hula, goyang dombret (?), tari kecak, jaipong dan lilin (Indonesia-_fans_?) untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Beruntung Meiko udah maboc alcohol di atep, jadi gak nyadar berisiknya kamar Kaito. Entah kenapa tetangga sebelah juga bisa gak nyadar... Mabuk masal jangan-jangan.

"..." Kaito sendiri gak tau mo bereaksi kayak gimana. Joget bareng gak mungkin, gengsi gitu sama junior (tipe senior songong, nih...). Tapi nangis Lebanon sambil nyedot ingus dan ngelap airmata di gorden kamarnya yang bermotif perut _five-packs_ (tanggung noh!) juga gak mungkin. Yasud lah, senyum sok keren aja...

"JADI! Kaito-_senpai_, apa rencana pencurian pertama **kita**?" tanya Yuuma dengan mata berbinar. Lumayan nerangin kamar Kaito yang remang-remang... Mungkin gak masalah kalo Yuuma beneran diijinin numpang tinggal di sini, bisa ngehemat biaya listrik... Tapi listrik sekarang kan bayarnya pake pulsa, ya? Auk ah!

"Eh? Rencana pencurian pertama..."

Iris cokelat Kaito beralih menatap Yuuma. Rambut item, kulit pucet. Bisa dikira kunti versi cowok kalo dibiarin keluar kayak gini. Enggak, gak boleh! Penampilan The Phantom Thief harus selalu tanpa cela, bahkan pas jadi TUKANG OJEK PAYUNG! *ngingetin chapter satu* Tapi kalo kekerenan juga gak boleh, ntar dia malah kesaing... Terus gimana dong?

Mikir lagi... Mikir lagi...

_Ting!_ Byar!

"...Kaito-_senpai_, lampunya korslet ya?"

"Oh, enggak kok. Tenang aja, di kos ini emang biasa listriknya diputusin mendadak. Meiko-_san_ istri pemilik kos pernah neror PLN (ini latarnya di negara mana sih?) dan nyaris nyetrum dirinya sendiri idup-idup pas lagi mabuk berat... Makanya listriknya sering mati, takut Meiko-_san_ kumat," jelas Kaito gak penting. "Eh-eh-eh tapi... Tapi dulu nih, ada yang harus kamu lakuin sebelum jadi anggotaku~ Berani, gak? Kalo enggak, gak boleh gabung sama aku, lho!" lanjut Kaito, mulai jail.

Yuuma, selaku anak-rantau-tertuduh-banci-polos-nan-lugu-yang-herannya-malah-pengen-jadi-maling malah tanpa curiga mengangguk tegas. "Siap! Apapun syaratnya akan saya laksanakan!"

"Bener?"

"Benar!"

"Bagus~ Sekarang, lepas bajumu, kita ke kamar mandi~"

"E-eh? K, Kaito-_senpai_ maksudnya apa...?"

"Khekhekhekhe..."

KYAAAA! JBAR! JBYUR! BRUAAAASH~!

"Ka-Kaito-_senpai_... Kaito-_senpai_ jahaaaat! Kamu sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku, Kaito-_senpai_!"

Loh, loh. Kenapa nih si Yuuma? Oi, Kaito! Lo ngapain dia, hah? Anak orang–err, anak perusahaan (?) lah–bukan anak elo, nih!

"Berisik lo, Nyx! Elo juga, Yuuma... Aku kan cuma **ngecat rambutmu jadi **_**pink**_, biar _matching_ kayak toilet (?) sama warna rambutku dan sesuai desain aslimu alias VY2! Gitu aja mewek!" nah nah, mulai kan _bullying_-nya. Mo dikerjain kayak gimana lagi si Yuuma abis ini nih, Kaito?

"Diapain ya... Paling-paling kusuruh pake kostum _lolita_ sambil masak... Ato nguncir rambut di sana-sini pake sedotan warna-warni, pake topi bentuk prisma (?) dari kertas karton, trus ke sekolah (?) bawa bekel paha ayam sebelah kiri sama bayam yang dipanen waktu ujan..."

"...dikata MOS? Kaito-_senpai_ jangan-jangan sadistic seme, nih?"

"Ah, nggak bener itu. Udah selesai kan nangisnya? Nah ayo buruan, kita rencanain pencuriannya!" ajak Kaito semangat.

"Oke, Kaito-_senpai_!" ini Yuuma pasti masih masa-masa labil deh. Mendadak senyam-senyum, mendadak nangis-nangis. Masih syukur gak mendadak jantungan. "Eniwei, sebenernya aku udah punya usul target, nih. Kaito-_senpai_ juga kenal, kok..."

"Siapa?"

"Meg–"

"Bakaiteme! Tega banget kamu ninggalin aku sendirian di pelajaran fisika tadi! Aaaah kamu malah mainan cowok (?), lagi! Di kamar, lagi! Kubilangin Pak RT, nih!"

"Eh? Gakupo udah pulang? Kenalin~ Ini _backup_ baruku, namanya Yuuma~"

"Siang, Gakupo-_san_! Eh, Gakupo-_san_ ini siapamu, Kaito-_senpai_?"

"AAAARGGGHHH!"

**TBC dulu ya~** (e'buset! Ini fanfic masih gak jelas soal apaan, udah _to be continued_ aja?)

**A/N :** Aaah... Akhirnya selesai juga! Meskipun ini baru separonya dari _draft_ chapter empat... Tapi kayaknya udah lebih panjang dari biasa deh. Ntar saya sambung deh, _minna-san_! *itu juga kalo masih ada yang baca fanfic ini*

Kalo kalian sanggup baca sampe sini, silahkan berikan kritik atau protes kalian! Ingat! _**KRITIK**_ atau _**PROTES**_! Tidak menerima yang lain apalagi FLAME! Yah, karena saya cukup yakin gak ada yang bakal ngasih pujian... *pundung sesaat* Okeh, mohon klik tombol Review this Story berwarna biru di bawah dan buat jadi ungu! Ubah Kaito jadi Gakupo! (Stiforyn : "Gak mau~!" DX face*)

Chapter 5 alias 4,5 (?) bakal segera menyusul! Tunggu saja! Yang penting, So*ro dan review! (masih rada gak nyambung...)


	5. 4, 5: Cuma lanjutan chapter 4

–

**A/N :** Nyx : *sibuk ngepak-ngepak barang* Mesti buru-buru... Mesti cepet-cepet... Kalo gak nyawa gue bisa melayang... *mumblemumble*

Len : *tiba-tiba muncul naik Banana Boat (?)* "Nyx? Lagi ngapain lo?"

Nyx : "ASDFGHJKL! Len! Jangan bikin orang kaget, napa! Kalo gue sebagai author fanfic ini tewas, ceritanya gak bisa dilanjutin kan!" *lebay*

Len : *sweatdrop* "Apaan sih. Gue kan cuma nanya lo lagi ngapain. Kayak orang mo pindahan aja si..."

Nyx : "Oh iya... Gue emang mo melarikan diri dari readers gue yang kemungkinan bakal ngamuk updatenya telat. Adios yo!" *masukin kulkas (?), tipi (?) dan seabrek doujin yaoi R-21 ke dalem ransel (mana muat?)* "Eh, ngomong-ngomong... Lo ngapain nyamper ke sini? Biasanya juga lo pergi jajan molen..."

Len : "Abang molennya pulkam, mau puasa sih. Dan, alesan gue adalah..." *deep breath* "WOY SEMUANYA! NYX DI SINI, NEH!"

Readers : *muncul berombongan dari bawah karpet (?)* **"AUTHOR! SINI KAU!"**

Nyx : "Enggaaaaak!" *kabur* "LEN! Pengkhianat kamu! Salahku apa, hah! Dasar tega!" *nangis berurai air (obat tetes)mata*

Len : *bisik* "Dan schizo-nya kambuh lagi... Eh, siapa yang ngekhianatin ya. Ini adalah bales dendam gue mewakili para chara Vocaloid yang udah lo siksa! Termasuk gue!"

Nyx : *mau nangis beneran* "Tapi kan fanfic ada untuk memuaskan imajinasi author~"

Readers : **"BACOT LO, THOR! BURUAN APDET FANFICNYA, WOY!"**

Nyx : "Kenapa dari tadi pake capslock sama bold, sih? Ah bodo... Nih fanficnya udah dimulai, cuma kaliannya aja yang nepsong (kok kayak banci ya?) ngejar-ngejar gue kayak Len pas dia nyasar di taman Lawang! A/N-nya jadi kepanjangan gini, kan!"

Yosh, _minna-sama_~ Pepeace ya, jangan lukai Nyx yang lemah dan rapuh ini~ *soundback muntah para chara Vocaloid + Stiforyn dan Fan-cilopers* Silakan baca fanfic yang _totally_ jayus nan abal ini, terus submit review dan klik follow plus fave *plak*

* * *

><p><strong>OXDXC<strong>

**Chapter 4, 5 by Nyx Keilantra** en _harusnya _Fan-cilopers... Tapi karena ceritanya rada jayus, saya remake deh (Fan-ci : "Kamu sendiri yang maksa tiap satu jam sekali ngirim sms nanyain ff! Dasar!" *lempar panci*)

**Warnings : Cerita lebih jayus/abal/penuh bahasa alay yang tidak disadari Nyx, sedikit **_**mention**_** soal maho **(tapi cuma dikit kok... Yang gak suka yaoi ditahan aja ya? *dikata muntah ditahan?*)**, bahasa aku-kamu secara drastis diubah jadi gue-elo, de-le-te** *loh*** eh salah, maksudnya de-el-el...**

**OXDXC**

* * *

><p>Di kelas A... Abis jam istirahat di chapter 3 dan pas Kaito lagi dalam usaha manjat pager buat kabur dari pelajaran fisika sebelum chapter 4 (3, 5 dong?), Len bareng Piko lagi di kafetaria kelas A. Iya dong, kelas A gitu loh. Wajar punya kafetaria sendiri, kayak di Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *malah promosi anime*. Keduanya nangkring (?) di bangku tinggi kayak yang biasa ada di meja-meja bar gitu... Tau?<p>

"Bang, saya pesen baut goreng tepung (?) sama oli _float_ (?) ya," pesen Piko ke si abang pelayan.

"Kalo saya... pesen pisang _split_ (?) sama _banana_ molen (?) deh," pesen Len. Si abang pelayan cuma bisa sweatdrop, tarik napas, embuskan. Nasib kerja di kelas buat anak-anak SMP galau... Kadang-kadang saking galaunya, si abang pelayan ini suka bingung sendiri sebenernya kelas A tuh kelas khusus emang karena murid-muridnya jenius apa karena sinting. Yah, dua-duanya kali...

Udah ah, jangan banyak-banyak mikirin si abang pelayan. Cuma figuran tanpa nama ini... (readers : "Yang ngomongin dia juga elu, Thor!")

Baidewei, ada yang nyadar gak, kalo di chapter 3 lalu tuh Kaito sama Len ketemunya di **kantin**? Dan kenapa sekarang Len malah ada di kafetaria? Len berniat cosplay jadi Chouji-nya Naruto, kah, makanya dia mesti gemukin badan dengan cara makan banyak-banyak?

Sebenernya salah, readers! *siapa juga yang ngira gitu* Yang bener, gegara si Yuki. Kaai Yuki si ilmuwan apelogi (eh, berima! :D) ini langsung PMS mendadak abis Rin dateng, apalagi doi langsung dapet banyak temen. Jadilah Yuki mulai memutilasi buah malam minggu (alias apel... Maklum, ketiga author kan baru MOPD) dengan aura-aura item keunguan ala Ivan Braginski dan ngebikin Len mutusin buat ngungsi sementara ke kantin. Piko? Tinggalin aja, yang kemana-mana barengan kan cuman cewek! *ditendang sama para cewek*

Eh, gak taunya, Len malah ketemu Rin yang udah capcus duluan ke tuh kantin. Niatannya sih, mo nyapa doang terus pergi mojok (?). Tapi... dia malah ketemu Kaito (note: Ini si Len nyebutnya pake kanji Kaito yang katakana), dan berakhir nemenin si Rin selama jam istirahat (tanpa makan, dompetnya ketinggalan di kelas) abis dibilang ganteng sama Rin. Dasar narsis!

Jadi di sinilah Len sekarang... Berusaha memenuhi tuntutan lapar perutnya dan memuaskan dahaganya *halah*. Piko yang dari sejak Yuki mulai _yandere mode: ON_ udah pasang program Antiyandere (emang ada?) dan ngabisin waktu istirahat buat ngelanjutin fanficnya yang akan memasuki chapter 9999 (what the–?) pun jb-jb bareng Len. Padahal katanya yang bareng-bareng itu cuma cewek, apaan banget tuh!

"Eh, Pik... Ada yang mau gue omongin nih..." ujar Len. Piko yang masih tekun ngegrepe-grepe (?) laptopnya ngangkat satu alis.

"Lo udah ngomong lho, Len... Tapi ya udah, bilang aja. Kayaknya gak ada lagi yang bisa bikin gue lebih kaget selain pas tau kalo OTP lo di DCB itu Shinone x Haloji," Len melotot.

"Udah gue bilang bersungai-sungai (berkali-kali?), waktu itu gue kagak tau OTP itu maksudnya apaan! Ya udah, gue jawab dua chara favorit gue! ...eh, tapi gue lebih kagetnya sih waktu elo abis pingsan langsung ngaku sebagai ketua Fujodanshi's Fantasy Forum... Gak nyangka aja temen gue maho..."

"Gue bukan maho, boy. Gue ini fudanshi, kayak Japan yang jadi _partner-in-crime_nya Hungary dalam hal berburu yaoi. Beda," bantah Piko. "Jadi, sebelum kita OOT lebih parah dan ngebikin readers kasian ngeliat ketikan penuh typo disengaja gini dengan bikin page fanficnya jadi kepanjangan, langsung aja. Mau ngomong apaan tadi?"

"Oh iya, gue hampir lupa..." Len nyengir penuh dosa. "Jadi gini nih. Soal si Miraane itu..."

"Iya, kenapa? Elo naksir? Sori gue gak mau nyomblangin."

"_Kok de javu ya... Ini percakapan kayak di chapter satu deh, kalo gak salah. Ah sabodo_," batin Len sebelum ngejawab; "Bukaaan! Masa sih lo gak bisa nebak alesan gue semula minta nomer hape, alamat, de-el-el dia?"

"Hm..." Piko mikir dulu. Ayo kita bantu, readers! Biar kayak di Dora the Mozilla Firefoxer (?)!

**Apakah alasan Len melakukan itu?**

**A. Buat dijual ke FC Rin yang kemungkinan bakal segera terbentuk**

**B. Buat dipake dalam usaha PDKT ke Rin**

**C. Buat...**

_Ting!_ UHU! Lem perekat super kuat! (?)

"Buat ngemudahin gue nemuin informasi soal dia, kan?" tebak Piko. "Tapi... buat apaan emang informasinya?"

"...tauk deh. Gue juga bingung kenapa. Nyx gak mau ngasih spoiler ke gue, sih, padahal kan gue tokoh utamanya." gumam Len. "Jadi? Bisa dapetin gak?" pertanyaan Len itu berbalas senyuman sombong.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Len. Udah jelas gue bisa. Karena gue minum Kukubisa (?)."

* * *

><p>Maksudsementara (baca : <em>meanwhile<em>), di kamar kosnya Kaito~

Suasana di kamar itu tampak serius. Wajah ketiga penghuni (Kaito : "Eh, penghuninya cuma gue, tauk! Lo kira yang bayar nih uang kos siapa, hah?" Nyx : "Ya nyante aja kali, uang haram gitu juga!" Kaito : *jleb*) juga sama seriusnya, meskipun muka Kaito lebih mirip kayak orang nahan boker. Barulah abis nahan napas, doi membuka baj–eeeh, percakapan.

"Jadi gini, Po," kata Kaito memulai, tapi malah langsung diprotes sama cowok berambut ungu itu.

"Jangan panggil gue Po! Dikata gue Teletubbies, apa!"

"...rempong, ih (?). Oke, GAKUPO–puas lo sekarang?–gue gak ngapa-ngapain sama nih anak. Betewewegombel, namanya Yuuma. Dia bilang, dia ngefans sama gue, dan kepengen jadi rekan baru gue. Bener kan, Ma?"

"Ha? Aku jadi mamanya Kaito-_senpai_?" tanya Yuuma bego. Hm, pasti ketularan kebegoannya Kaito, nih. Pasti! (Kaito : "Nyx! Brenti nyiksa gue bentar aja bisa kagak seh? Siksa Lenny kek sekali-sekali!")

"...Bukan gitu, dek Yuuma. Udah ah, pokoknya tadi gue ngomong jujur kan ya? Gak usah jawab."

"Lha, kalo gak usah jawab ngapain nanya..." Yuuma _sweatdrop_, tapi langsung balik tersenyum manis ke arah Gakupo. "Tenang aja, Gakupo-_san_~ Saya gak akan merebut posisi Gakupo-_san_ sebagai **PACAR** Kaito-_senpai_, kok," lanjutnya nyengir, ngebikin Gakupo keselek terong yang entah kapan dia makan dan Kaito yang lupa Nyx kasih tau lagi nyender ke jendela tiba-tiba terjun bebas dengan posisi kepala duluan.

"SIAPA YANG PACARNYA MANIAK ES KRIM/TERONG INI, HAH!"

"Eh, Kaito-_senpai_? Katanya author tadi Kaito-_senpai_ abis terjun dari jendela? Kok udah di sini lagi, sih?" tanya Yuuma cuek bebek angsa masak di kuali.

"Ada orang jemur autumn bed (?) di bawah... Jadi gue mental (?) lagi ke sini," jelas Kaito. "Tapi sebelum kita OOT–eh, udah dari tadi ya?–lo gimana ceritanya ngira kita ini pacaran? Emangnya kita cipok-cipokan, apa?" tanyanya gak abis kikir–eh, pikir. Gakupo juga langsung ngangguk memberi persetujuan bulat, sekalian nelen terong di kerongkongannya bulat-bulat. Mantap. (?)

Yuuma sih nyante aja, masih nyengir. "Mungkin karena koleksi gambar Gakupo x Kaito di Forbidden Folder laptopnya author yang nggak sengaja kuliat..." jawabnya. GakuKai BUKAN pairing cuma bisa ngehela napas, pasrah nasib mereka berada di tangan seorang author maniak yaoi yang punya akses internet 24 jam non-stop kecuali pas petir dan rajin ngecek tumblr sama fanfiction ini.

Balik ke topik yang harusnya dibicarain, Kaito natap Gakupo. Rautnya kembali serius dan membuatnya keliatan makin berhasrat menuntaskan panggilan alam di WC.

"Jadi gini, Gakupo... Gue sudah menyetujui ngejadiin si Yuuma ini _partner_ gue, berhubung kasian nih anak udah jauh-jauh ngerantau dari Antahberantah City demi ketemu sama gue. (inner: "_Dan kalo gue udah kepepet ketangkep Lenny, dia bisa gue jadiin umpan, terus kalo gue kepepet gak ada duit kos, dia bisa gue jual ke penjual anak_. Perfect.") Jadi, gue pengen minta restu (?) elo selaku _partner_ gue yang pertama. Kalo mo dipelonco juga boleh kok, tadi aja rambutnya baru gue cat jadi pink," jelas Kaito. Innernya lagi: "_Pelonco dia, Po! Balas dendam atas tuduhan tidak beralasannya_ *halah bahasanya*_ tadi!_"

"Hmmm... Ngerti, ngerti..." Gakupo megang dagu ala Detective Canon Ball yang tiap episodenya ditonton Len penuh _passion_, trus ngelirik Yuuma yang masang muka innocentong ke arahnya. Mata air jeruk nipis (?) Yuuma dan mata ungu Gakupo bertemu, keduanya pun saling bertatapan.

Natap...

Natap lagi...

Natap terus...

Dan...?

Gakupo ganti natap Kaito. "...To, gue bersedia dimadu–astajim, salah, maksudnya gue bersedia lo dapet _partner_ baru... Tapi sori, gue gak bisa melonco dia. Mukanya terlalu inno untuk disiksa," dan hancurlah hati Kaito berkeping-keping. *lho*

_Skip_ adegan sebentar... Sekarang, trio rambut feminin (*digeplak Kaito-Gakupo-Yuuma* "Maksud lo apaan, Thor?" "Ya kan warna pink, ungu, biru udah jelas cewek!") ini tengah melaksanakan RP2BK aka 'ritual peresmian _partner_ baru Kaito'. Ngomong-ngomong, RP2BK itu kesannya kayak role-playing game versi kedua yang dimainin di ruang BK ya? *apa deh*

Ritual dimulai dengan Gakupo membuka kipas lipat ala ibu-ibu pejabat yang suka main sikat main embat (?).

"Saudara Yuuma, bersediakah anda menjadi _partner_ setia The Phantom Thief?"

"Bersedia," Yuuma menjawab dengan wajah penuh determinasiuduk.

"Bersediakah anda bekerja untuk The Phantom Thief semata dan tidak menjadi agen ganda kepolisian?"

"Bersedia," jawab Yuuma lagi. "Tapi kalo jadi agen pulsa doang, boleh kan? Aku masih punya pekerjaan selain nyolong, soalnya..."

"Asalkan elo ngasih kita pulsa gratis tiap bulan sih gak masalah," sela Kaito. "Lanjut buruan, Po."

"Udah gue bilang nama gue Gakupo! Oke... Dan bersediakah anda hidup bersama Kaito, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hidup ataupun mati?" ...tunggu dulu, ini bukannya janji pernikahan? Kaito terperanjat *jyah* mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, dan berusaha mencegah saat...

"Bersedia!" Yuuma menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, dan Gakupo mengangguk takzim. Kaito pingsan seketika sementara Gakupo menyembur Yuuma pake air bekas Kaito nyuci ketek (yuks!) sebagai tanda peresmian.

"Mulai sekarang! The Phantom Thief resmi berubah nama menjadi DP alias Duo Pencuri! ...eh, tapi gue masih dapet profit ye, gak enak amet kalian doang yang aksi..."

"Lo pikir enak apa, manjat-manjat pager sama atep terus? Keluar-masuk lewat jendela terus? Sekali-sekali gue juga pengen masuk rumah orang lewat pintu, tauk!"

"Kaito-_senpai_, bukannya katanya tadi pingsan?"

* * *

><p>Balik lagi ke duo LP~<p>

"Ini abang pelayannya lama amet, siiih... Gue udah keburu lapeeer..." Len mulai muter-muterin kursinya, meskipun Nyx gak tau kursi bar kayak gitu beneran bisa diputer-puter kayak kursi kantoran apa kagak. Yah, masih mending kan daripada kursinya dimakan?

"Sama... Tapi wajar sih, orang yang nyatet pesanan, yang nganter pesanan, yang bikin pesanan, yang bersihin pesanan (?) itu semua kan dikerjain abangnya sendiri... Kalo selesainya bisa cepet, tuh abang harusnya bukan kerja di sini lagi, tapi udah jadi butler barunya Ciel Phantom H.I.V.," sahut Piko, udah asik pacaran sama laptopnya tercinta. Len sweatdrop.

"Tapi ini udah kelamaaaan... Bisa-bisa Kikaito-_niichan_ keburu dateng ngejemput gue..." di luar kelasnya Len, tiba-tiba aja kedengeran suara bersin yang keras banget. Tapi karena kelas A kedap suara dan udara (lha?), jadi gak pada denger, termasuk Len.

Udah pada bisa nebak dong siapa yang bersin itu? Udah pasti... Hatsune Miku numpang konser! *plak* Becanda doang, maksudnya Kikaito.

"Ya udah kalo dateng. Penting amet? Ntar juga kalo datanya gue selesai _hack_ langsung gue kirim ke elo lewat email," jawab Piko gak nyambung. Emang _hacker_, kalo udah _hacking_ langsung aja otaknya gak mudeng soal hal-hal lain. Jangan-jangan wth itu dia bilang kependekan dari 'what the hack', lagi.

"Maksud? Eh! Pesanannya dateng tuh!"

Dengan sumringah Len menerima pesanannya. Piko tanpa ngeliat langsung nenggak abis baut goreng tepungnya dan mulai nyemil oli _float_-nya (ini kayaknya ada yang salah, deh?) pake kaki (?). Satu tangannya sibuk nge-_hack_ sementara tangan lainnya mendownload film-film terbaru "Blue" sama "That" buat tontonan keluarga (?) malem Jumat kliwon (?).

Eh, gak taunya, baru pas Len lagi gigit pisang _split_-nya, pintu kelas kebuka. Kalo cuma itu sih gak papa. Yang parah adalah di ambang pintu itu, ada Kikaito yang lagi nyengkram saputangan putih berenda (idih?) dan segera berlari tericak-icak di dinding menghampiri Len. Kalo cuma ngehampirin doang sih gak papa. Lha ini Len langsung dipeluk dari belakang! Kalo cuma dipeluk biasa sih gak papa (udah deh jangan pake kalimat yang ini terus? Bosen!). Ngaconya, Kikaito meluk Len tepat di mulut. Jadilah pisangnya kegigit gitu aja dan ketelen tanpa dikunyah. Rasanya... mantap, _men_ (?).

"LENNY~ ABANG (?) DIUSIR SAMA NERU-_NEESAMA_... TOLONG BUJUK DIA, DONG... GAK KEREN BANGET MASA INSPEKTUR KEPOLISIAN TUNA WISMA..." curcol Kikaito ke Len yang buru-buru minum _banana_ molennya–tunggu dulu, itu minuman?–sebelum kembali menangis lebay. Beberapa murid lain di kelas menoleh ke Kikaito dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan...?

"Tapi kan yang nyelesaiin sebagian besar kasus di sini itu si Len." _Jleb!_

"Lagian Inspektur Momenne Kikaito kan emang udah mecahin rekor sebagai inspektur paling NGGAK kompeten dan paling sering dimarahin atasan di seluruh Crypton City. Keren tuh mecahin rekor dua sekaligus..." _Jleb!_

"Kerenan Len, bisa mecahin lima kaca jendela sekaligus." _Jleb! _...tunggu dulu, emang ini ngehina ya?

"Kalo tuna doang sih kasih aja ke Luka-_sensei_, dia pasti suka. Asal masih bagus, _fresh_, trus masih mentah biar bisa dimasak." ...sebenernya ini juga gak menghina... tapi biarin deh. _Jleb!_

Dan makin banyaklah jleb-jleb lainnya kayak yang diterima Kaito di chapter 3... Dasar authornya nih gak kreatip. Dari tadi banyak banget adegan diulang! (Nyx : "Ya maklum dong... Lagi WB, nih...")

Sementara itu, Piko yang masih khusyuk nyari data _hacking_ dan akhirnya selese juga, lagi ngebaca datanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, doi menatap horor layar laptop seolah-olah semua data fanficnya tiba-tiba lenyap terkena virus. "...! Ini–?" Piko langsung menoleh ke KikaitoLen, dan baru mo ngasih tau hasil temuannya saat _speaker_ kelas A yang jernih luar biasa dan tersambung sama radio kepolisian (kok bisa?) berbunyi.

_**"PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN! KEPADA PARA POLISI SETEMPAT! THE PHANTOM THIEF YANG SEKARANG SUDAH BERGANTI NAMA MENJADI DP ALIAS DUO PENCURI MENGUMUMKAN TARGET PENCURIAN TERBARUNYA... PERMATA LEGENDARIS MILIK KELUARGA MEGURINE!"**_

"**APA?**" Kikaito, Len plus seisi kelas A termasuk Piko berteriak lebay mendengarnya. Tapi gara-gara itu juga, ekor _flashdisk_ Piko tanpa sengaja ngedelete hasil _hack_ cowok shota berambut putih itu...

* * *

><p><strong>OXDXC<strong>

**A/N :** *tepar berlumur saus tomat biar dikira korban pembunuhan (?)*

Len : "Nyx? Nyyyx~ Masih idup, gak? Itu review gak mau dibales?"

Nyx : *bangun* "Hah? Udah A/N, ya? Kok cepet si?"

Len : "Ya mana gue tau? Oh! Mungkin karena di _draft_ aslinya chapter 4 yang lo bagi jadi 6 bagian, di chapter 4 lalu ternyata cuma bisa muat setengahnya... Jadi di sisa chapter ini gak ada apa-apa lagi, deh..."

Nyx : "Iya ya? Perasaan banyak adegan yang garing, deh..." *mulai masak mi* "Ah bodo amet, yang penting udah gue apdet... Moga-moga gak ada flamers lagi kayak di chapter lalu..."

Len : "S-nya satu aja, Nyx... Wong yang ngasih flame juga cuma satu orang."

Nyx : "...cara lo ngomong kayak minta ke abang pelayan lo pesen es campur cuma satu gelas, ya..."

Balesan review~

**snowsparklegems :** Wuoh, ada pengguna kakus! (Kaskus, woy!) Ini udah dilanjutin, sori kalo ancurnya kali ini gak semantep chapter lalu...

**Chaos Seth :** ...nih orang pasti buta huruf deh, karya seni (?) gini masa dibilang sampah. Lagian, UDAH GUE BILANG DILARANG NGASIH FLAME, MASIH AJA LO NEKAT? BIKIN FANFIC AJA KAGAK LO! *author Nyx dan Fan-cilopers emosi*

**akakuo :** Kalo gak salah anda yang ngereview tiga chapter berturut-turut ya? Kali ini tolong review lagi ya... Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang bikin ngakak, tapi mendingan daripada dikira orang sakit jiwa, kan? *plak*malah ngeles*

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen :** Aduh, jadi ngerasa kayak author hebat aja... *shot* Makasih ya, semoga chapter ini masih bisa bikin ketawa... P.S. Kalo guling-guling, mending bilas dulu badan pake air sabun, bisa sekalian bersihin lantai kan? *shot lagi*

**Yuu-Zai Baka :** Emang SEDIKIT ngambil dari Kaito Kid kok, cinta~ (?) Oh iya, tenang aja, ntar kalo dia nekat ngeflame lagi, bakal langsung saya guyur! (?) XD

**Rani Konako :** ...VY-2, sayang, VY-**2**. *ngebayangin anak-cucunya ntar ketawa semua* Aduh kasian... *kicked* Betewewegombel, saya sweatdrop loh liat panjang review-nya... Saya terharu ada yang mau nyeramahin itu flamers demi saya *usap air mata haru*kegeeran padahal* Makasih reviewnya, marilah baca lagi meskipun chapter ini lebih abal dari biasanya~

**Half-Human Girl :** UDAH DUMZ! *ikut-ikutan*

**hajime hibiki :** APAH? Ada orang yang tidak suka BL? _Nonsense!_

Len : Apaan sih, Nyx? BL itu kan...?"

Nyx : "Iya, itu kan Breakfast and Lunch! Kalo gak suka makan, ntar dia anoreksia dong!"

Len : "...jayus lo!"

Ntar saya bikin dia lebih banci lagi deh, kalo berminat~ *lambai*

**Tinusaza :** Nah, ini nih. INI DIA NIH ORANGNYA YANG DULU KABUR! GUA UMPANIN JUGA LO KE KUCING, TIKUS! (gak baik emosi, Nyx, puasa loh)

1. Makasih udah ngereview

2. Ini bukan muka orang anemia, _dammit_! Ini muka orang keren! *lempar bom*

3. **O**XDXC, bukan **0**XDXC sih ye, sori lo salah!

**Shinku Tsuu-ki :** ...dan kini misteri bagaimana caranya ada orang yang mereview tapi gak baca telah terungkap. *gaya detektif*dilindes Len pake _roller blade_*

**Kokacream :** Maaf kalau yang ini kurang bikin ngakak... Iya kok, saya bakal _keep writing_! :D

...ini **Guest **apa **Vermouth **nih? Bodo ya... **: **Makasih reviewnyaaaa

**Lenka Aine :** Ini udah... Tapi chapter berikutnya, diusahain aja ya...

Oh! Dan sebelum saya lupa, nih... Ada spoiler kecil-kecilan buat chapter berikutnya!

_"Kenalkan! Kami DP–sori bukan Dewi Persik, tapi Duo Pencuri!"_

_"Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mencuri pertama keluargaku, _bastard_!"_

_._

_"Hai, Lenny! Aku mau ngebantuin kamu nangkep DP, boleh kan?"_

_"Miraane Rin... Gue tau siapa elo."_

_._

_"Kaito-_senpai_! Ini dia nih permatanya!"_

_"Bentaran, Ma, ini kok kayaknya... Hah!" _(Stifo : "Hahui!")

Sekarang... *celingukan* Masih ada yang mau review? Jangan pake acara ngehajar saya ya. *sembunyi di dalem tas laptop (?)*


	6. 6: DP Duo Pencuri vs DP Detektif Pisang

**Len : **"Woi, ada apaan nih pada ngumpul-ngumpul?"

**Kaito :** "Gak tau, tapi mungkin..."

**Len :** "Mungkin... Akhirnya fanfic ini bakal resmi **di-**_**discontinue**_?"

**Kaito :** "Gue rasa... Dan kalo iya, maka itu artinya..."

**KaiLenBukanYaoi : **"KITA BEB—"

**Nyx :** "SEMUANYA~ MAAFKAN NYX UDAH MENGHILANG BEGITU LAMA, YA~ AKHIRNYA SAYA DAPET PENGGELAPAN (pencerahan?) DAN BISA **MELANJUTKAN** FANFIC INI LAGI~~~ TENANG SAJA, NYX AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDAK MENDADAK HILANG DAN HIATUS LAGI~~~" X3333

**KaiLenBukanYaoi :** "AAAAAA!" OAO""""

**OXDXC**

**Chapter **harusnya sih 5 tapi karena gak greget (?) sama nomor urutnya... **6 by Nyx Keilantra** yang dengan muka bedak (eh?) menampilkan dirinya lagi walo udah sempat lenyap tanpa kata dan dengan liciknya mem_publish_ selama masih dalam suasana bermaaf-maafan pasca lebaran (hei, siapa yang menulis ini dan membongkar rencana sayah! OAO)

**Warning(s) : Lebih jayus. Lebih abal. Lebih garing daripada beling dimakan di atas genting. Lebih yaoi. Dan tentu saja, lebih lama lagi **_**update**_** selanjutnya. MWAHAHAHA! ***_bazookaed_ lagi*

**OXDXC**

Manor Megurine, 21:00

Malam yang tenang, cocok untuk berenang dengan tubuh tidak tertutup sehelaipun benang. Bulan bersinar cerah, malam berlukis merah, dan tanah bergenang darah, sebelum _author_ sadar ini adalah skrip film horor yang entah kenapa ada di laptopnya, dan sebuah suara membelah keheningan yang ada.

"Kenalkan! Kami DP—sori bukan Dewi Persik, Perdu, _apalagi Perjaka ya yang separuh pria separuh wanita di sana—_tapi Duo Pencuri!"

Wajah (gagal) ganteng Kaito menyunggingkan seringai angkuh. Hah, tidak peduli berapa sawah (kali, woi!) ini ia lakukan, mengumumkan kemunculannya di hadapan khayalak selalu mampu membuatnya merasa bangga. Merasa berguna, tidak diguna-guna. Lo ngerti? Nggak? Sama dong, gue juga.

Setelah menyempatkan diri berpose di atas atep layaknya tokoh-tokoh sebuah _anime_ yang _season_ 2-nya baru muncul belum lama ini, '_BEBAS(kan para bencong)!_', Kaito dan Yuuma meloncat dari atap _manor_ yang berbentuk gurita imoet dengan ekspresi 'o3o' dicat merah muda. Dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri jendela yang sudah dikunci, digembok, dirantai, dimasukin ke dalam peti isi batu, en dianyutin ke laut (ini jendela ato mau nyembunyiin mayat? Serem amet...).

"Biar aku yang menangani ini, Kaito-_senpai_!" seru Yuuma penuh kepercayadirian. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dalam kostum gulali (?) yang dikenakannya. Kaito mengangguk.

"Kupercayakan padamu, Ma!"

"...aku nggak pernah dihamilin papanya Kaito-_senpai_, kan? Tapi tenang saja, Kaito-_senpai_, aku pasti bisa menanganinya!"

Latar belakang seketika berubah hitam (?). Aura merah muda berpendar di sekitar Yuuma tatkala ia mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang, menarik lengannya dan mengalirkan _nen_-nya ke kepalan tangan bagaikan fans Hunter x Hunter sejati. Efek _slow locomotion_ (?) terpasang ketika lengannya terayun ke arah jendela...

"CIAAAATTT!"

...sebelum mencongkel si jendela malang tanpa keprijendelaan dengan linggis. Dikata mau didobrak pake tinju? Yang ada pencurian pertama DP berakhir di UGD.

Ajaib, tidak peduli seberapa ketat keamanan yang ada, keduanya sukses memasuki _manor_ Megurine tanpa harus berbanjur peluh, apalagi terkena teluh ataupun makan telur burung puyuh. Saya juga gak tau kenapa harus makan telur burung puyuh.

(**Kaito :** "Ck, gini nih akibatnya udah hiatus lama banget. Apa-apa jadi gak tau!"

**Nyx :** "Kampret. Makin durhaka saja kamu sama author sendiri, nak Kaito.")

Tapi tentu, detektif Len sang pemecah kasus, jendela, dan baru-baru ini sudah meng-_upgrade_ _skill_-nya menjadi merangkap piring dan gelas pula, tidak akan membiarkan dua maling bangkutan kota ini begitu saja. Dengan lincah dan seulet lintah (?), pemuda berkuncir pisang berlari mengejar keduanya.

"Bakaito! Awas saja kalau tertangkap, kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa buang air selama sebulaaan!"

Kamera segera meng-_zoom in_ wajah Kaito, meng-_zoom out_-nya sebelum kembali meng-_zoom in_ dan meng-_zoom out_ lagi. Dasar kamera labil! *author ditabrak si kamera*

Yuuma yang menyadari adanya bahaya sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Mengeluarkan dari dalam sempaknya (_what the..._) sebuah _katana_ yang bersinar di tangannya.

"Kaito-_senpai_! Pergilah lebih dulu! Aku akan menyusulmu setelah menghadapi diah!"

Seruan Yuuma dalam sekejap melejitkan posisinya sebagai tokoh utama, membuat Kaito ingin nangis berbantal-bantal (berguling-guling?) karena tersingkir dari jabatannya, tapi lantaran tidak tega kepada sang _kohai_ yang sudah rela mengorbankan nyawa—apaan, emangnya Len bisa apa coba—si rambut biru pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Yuuma, aku akan selalu mengingat jasa-jasamu..."

"Kaito-_senpai_..."

"Yuuma..."

"Kaito-_senpai_..."

"Yuuma..."

"Kaito-_sen_—"

"WOY, ELU PADA! GUE DICUEKIN NIH?!" jerit Len tidak terima. Enak saja, fanfic ini mencantumkan namanya! **Namanya! **Na _to the _Ma _to the_ Nya! Na, Ma, Nya! Tidak Yuuma! Tidak dia! Tidak juga kau! Tak perlu sedu-sedan itu!

...eh, maaf, ada puisi orang nyasar.

"...kh! Maafkan aku, Yuuma!" Kaito menggertakkan gigi, frustasi seolah-olah ada potongan besi yang nyelip di gusi (emang bisa?), sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi, jubah putihnya melambai-lambai dengan kipasan dari kipas bambu boleh nyolong abang sate parang (?) yang kebetulan lewat oleh Yuuma. Sungguh mulia dirimu, Yuuma. Bahkan di saat ajal nyaris menjemput, kamu masih setia dan terus berusaha membuat Kaito lebih keren dari aslinya.

Setelah kepergian Kaito (ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa *tendanged*), Yuuma memicingkan mata. Surai _pink_-nya yang berhiaskan bando antena khas Cherry Beast (?) berdesir dengan bantuan kipas bambunya, sementara kuncir pisang Len sendiri berdesir dengan bantuan kipas angin yang penutup depannya udah raib dan baling-balingnya udah ompong satu yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

Serentak, keduanya mendesiskan hal yang sama...

"Mati kau, detektif/pencuri blangsat!"

...membuat Nyx sendiri jadi bingung karenanya. Ini sebenernya cerita detektif dan pencuri, ato anime _henta_—eeeh, maksudnya_ sentai_ yang ada _ranger-ranger_ Mejikuhibiniu-nya gitu?

(**Kaito :** "Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa! Udah sana, pulang aja, pulang! Dasar author gak becus!"

**Nyx :** "Napa sih lo?! Dendam sering gue kerjain di chapter-chapter sebelumnya?!")

**OXDXC**

Tanpa mempedulikan Nyx yang protes tidak terima, Kaito terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di ruang brankas. Walau sedikit bingung dengan ketidakberadaannya harta benda mewah, permata legendaris keluarga Megurine yang terpajang di tengah-tengah ruangan bersinarkan _spotlight_ dari senter dilem di langit-langit membuatnya yakin bahwa ini memang ruang brankas dan bukannya toilet. Dan tidak, Nyx sama sekali tidak mengimplikasikan (halah, bahasanya) kalo Kaito pernah nyasar ke toilet waktu berniat masuk ruang brankas.

"Jadi ini ya, permatanya..." gumam Kaito, bersiap mengeluarkan buku panduan _Trik Membuka Kunci, Bonus Booklet Trik Membuka Kunci ke Hatinya _ketika sebuah suara gaib terdengar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mencuri permata keluargaku, _bastard_!"

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, kamera segera meng-_zoom in_ wajah Kaito, meng-_zoom out_-nya sebelum kembali meng-_zoom in_ dan meng-_zoom out_ lagi. Dasar kamera labil! *author ditabrak si kamera*

...iya, _author_ emang cuman copas paragraf ini. Saya mengaku salah.

Kaito berbalik dan mendapati gurunya terkayang—ya, terkayang, bukan tersayang—dengan dramatis muncul dari balik bayang-bayang berbalut kostum dayang-dayang. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Dengan penuh gaya, Luka menyibakkan rambut panjangnya dengan kepala. Mata dingin menatap ke bawah seolah Kaito hanyalah murid hina yang selalu dapat nilai remedial di pelajarannya (yah, nggak salah sih...) sementara telunjuknya menuding sang maling dengan pangling (?).

"Kau mau ambil permata keluargaku, langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya malam itu, kamera segera meng-_zoom in_ wajah Kaito, meng-_zoom out_-nya sebelum kembali meng-_zoom in_ dan meng-_zoom out_ lagi. Dasar kamera labil! *author ditabrak si kamera*

...iya, _author_ emang cuman copas paragraf ini. Saya mengaku salah. De jamu—eh, de javu, saudara-saudara?

Tanpa penghormatan bubar jalan, Luka menarik seutas tali yang entah muncul darimana. Kaito _shock_ melihat serangkaian senjata muncul dari balik dinding kemudian memberondongnya dengan peluru.

"AAAARGHH!"

Layar TV tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap (?) dan adegan di-_pause_ sementara. Kamera menyorot 360 derajat Celcius (?) dan efek _slow locomotion_ diaplikasikan pada peluru yang meluncur di udara saat Kaito mencondongkan badan ke sisi demi sisi menghindari tembakannya. Eeeaaa.

Luka mendengus bagaikan _fungus_ hangus (apaan tuh?). "Basi! Coba lawan inih!"

_Dengan kekuatan (datang) bulan akan menghukummu!_

Menyibakkan kostum dayang-dayangnya untuk menampakkan kostum Sailor Moontah (ini Luka mau ngelindungin permata atau _cosplay_ sih?), ia melesat dan tanpa abu-abu (?) mengayunkan kaki untuk menghajar Kaito.

_Swing!_

_Sret!_

_Pret. _(hei, yang terakhir ini suara apa?)

Dengan andal Kaito terus menghindar, tapi tidak sekalipun membalas serangan Luka. Menjadi maling tidak membuatnya tumbuh tanpa mengetahui cara hidup seorang _gentleman_. Ia menolak mengangkat tangannya untuk menyakiti wanita. Atau mungkin Luka-nya aja yang kelewat ganas sampe bikin Kaito takut. Hanya Tuhan, Kaito, dan Nyx yang tau.

(**Kaito :** "Ngapain lo ikut-ikutan tau?"

**Nyx :** "Yang bikin cerita siapa?" =_=)

Tiba-tiba~ cinta datang, kepadaku—eh salah, maksudnya tiba-tiba saja dalam pertarungan mereka, mata ber-_soft lens_ biru Kaito menangkap keberadaan _sesuatu_. Bukan _sesuatu banget_, tapi tetap saja sebuah _sesuatu_. _Sesuatu_ yang langsung diucapkannya tanpa pikir pendek.

"Warna pink gambar gurita!"

_Warna pink gambar gurita..._

_Pink gambar gurita..._

_Gambar gurita..._

_Gurita..._

_Ita..._

_Ta..._

_A..._

Ini _echo_-nya kok panjang banget sih, ngeganggu aja.

Mata Luka seketika melebar mendengarnya. Lupakan fakta bahwa seisi rumahnya itu _pink_ gambar gurita, ia langsung menyadari apakah tepatnya yang disebut The Phantom Thief di depannya sebagai sesuatu 'warna pink gambar gurita'.

"Da, da, da... DASAR MALING MESUUUUUUUMMM!"

Setelah sempat _dubstep_ sejenak, Luka menjerit dan menarik tali lainnya. Untuk keempat kalinya malam itu, kamera—ah udah ah capek.

_Activated. Target locked. Launching..._

Ya, saudara-saudara. Tali yang ditarik Luka mengaktifkan sesuatu—bukan, bukan _sesuatu_ yang tadi diucapkan Kaito itu—yang merupakan...

...sebuah _missile launcher_.

PIIIP! PIIIP! PIIIP!

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

_DUAAARRR!_

Dan untuk kelima kali—aaah udah ah, daritadi gini terus!

**OXDXC**

Di lain tempat, Yuuma dan Len masih berduel dengan tak kalah kerennya dari duel Kaito vs Luka. Iya dong, masa mau kalah sih mereka.

"CIAAAATTT!"

"_SHINEEE!_"

_PRANG! TRING! SWUNG! CROT! _(?)

Yuuma terengah. Ia tidak percaya _shota_ di depannya ini mampu menghadapi serangan-serangannya. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Apa asal-usulnya? Siapa bapak-ibunya? Bagaimana bibit-bobot-bebetnya? Kapankah sebaiknya tanggal pernikahan mereka dijatuhkan? ...tolong abaikan pertanyaan yang terakhir tadi.

Benda-benda yang tertebas sudah berserakan di sekitar lorong tempat mereka bertarung. Tak sedikit juga kulit pisang (?) yang berserakan, dari tangkisan Len yang memang bersenjatakan pisang dalam menghadapi serangan dari _katana_ Yuuma. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya buah pisang yang pake tangan pun bisa dipotek sanggup menahan pedang. Mungkin si pisang bisa debus.

Len sendiri menyeringai penuh kepetean (kepedean, maksud lo?). Pisang di tangannya diputar-putar seperti tongkat mayoret _marching band_, sebelum kemudian dicolokkan ke mata air jeruk nipis Yuuma dengan ketidakprimataan. ...tunggu, primata itu kalau tidak salah sodaranya Kaito.

(**Kaito :** "Jangan bawa-bawa nama gue!"

**Nyx :** *cueks dan ngelanjutin ngetik, udah mau selesai ini*)

"Argh!"

Tentu saja, Yuuma terhuyung ke belakang karena gagal menghindari serangan. Kakinya gemetar dan akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh.

Dengan efek _slow locomotion_, Len berlari ke arah Yuuma yang sudah lemah, tinju terayun, dan sebuah suara gaib nge-_bass_ terdengar sayup-sayup di belakangnya—_"Modar kowe...!"_

_DUAAARRR!_

Namun sial tak dapat ditolak, untung Nyx suka kolak (gak nyambung ya? Biarin aja ya), ledakan dari _missile launcher_ Luka dari ruang brankas mengguncang seisi _manor_. Sayang sekali ledakan itu tidak bisa mengguncang panggung dunia hiburan.

"**!"**

Layar terbelah menjadi dua, disorot dari bawah ke atas adalah Len sedangkan dari atas ke bawah adalah Yuuma dengan muka terkejut masing-masing. Kemudian layar menggeser (?) ke Yuuma yang dengan dramatis melebarkan mata dan menggerakkan kepala ke asal ledakan.

"...Kaito-_senpai_!"

Yuuma bergegas memakai helm baja dan rompi anti peluru (dapet darimana?) lalu berlari ke dalam bangunan yang mulai runtuh dengan _cool_. Len mendecih sirik sambil makan keripik, sebelum puing-puing bangunan berjatuhan dan akan menimpanya kalau saja sang detektif imut tidak bisa bergerak dengan kekepompongan—eh, keuletan—setara dengan pemain akrobat profesional.

Omong-omong, _readers_, kalian haruslah ingat untuk tidak membuang sampah sembarangan. Apalagi negara kita terwayang (?) tidak memiliki pembangkit listrik dari sampah layaknya Norwegia. Jadi, para _readers_ yang baik jangan meniru tindakan Len yang ngebuang kulit pisang sembarangan, ya. Lihatlah bagaimana ia terpeleset dan terjun bebas di udara.

...sebentar. YA AMPHIBIAN! LENNYYYY! OAO"""

Hup!

"Hai, Lenny! Aku mau ngebantuin kamu nangkep DP, boleh kan?"

"E-eh? Miraane?"

Len terkebersediasiapmulai (?). Bertanya-tanya dalam hati—_kenapa dia ada di sini? Kok dia bisa nangkep gue pake sebelah tangan gitu? Kok kayaknya gue lupa pake sempak hari ini?_—dan sekali lagi, tolong abaikan pertanyaan terakhir tadi.

Nun jauh di sana, tepatnya di sebuah _bomb shelter_, seorang Piko menggumam dengan raut muka tak terbaca tatkala ia menatap keduanya.

"Miraane Rin... Gue tau siapa elo."

(**Nyx :** "Woi, Pik, lo liat temen sendiri nyaris mati dan malah masih tetep berlindung sendiri?"

**Piko :** "Ya biar, Len kan tokoh utama, gak mungkin lah mati gitu aja. Lha kalo gue mati, siapa yang mau ngelanjutin fanfic gue, coba? Gue kan _author_ yang bertanggungjawab."

**Nyx : ***jleb*bersiap bunuh diri dengan loncat dari Monas alias Monumen Nanas (?)*)

**OXDXC**

"Hegh... Lagi-lagi Kikaito -_niichan_ dimarahin sama atasannya..."

Len ongkang-ongkang kaki dengan jumawa di ruang kantor agensi Zenchi. Di depannya, terhampar koran dengan _headline_ _**MANOR**_** MEGURINE HANCUR KARENA BAKU HANTAM ANTARA **_**LADY**_** MEGURINE LUKA DENGAN THE PHANTOM THIEF DARI DUO PENCURI**, _untuk kisah lengkapnya baca di halaman 7. _Sewaktu Len membalik halaman 7, ia seketika _sweatdrop_ melihat tulisan terpatri gede-gede 'Maaf, anda belum beruntung' di tengah halamannya. Demi apa, dikata koran itu A*e-A*e, pake undian segala. Nyx aja paling banter dapet 1000 rupiah kok kalo menang.

"Yah, setidaknya anda baik-baik saja, Len-_sama_," Nigaito tersenyum kalem seperti kue talem dicemil malem-malem dan dicocol pake balsem (?), memegang nampan bulet berisi secangkir teh hijau yang masih ngebul bagai seorang _maid_. "Tapi, Len-_sama_..."

"Kenapa, Nigaito?"

"Anda diminta melindungi permata Megurine, kan? Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya hilang diantara puing-puing seperti ini saja?"

"Ooooh, itu ya..." Len mencubit dagu. "Yah, berdasarkan hasil penyelidikanku, kalau mengingat masa lalu Megurine-_sensei_ yang hobi judi, dan kondisi _manor_-nya..."

.

.

Di lain tempat, KaMa alias Kaito dan Yuuma yang membuat _author_ sedih karena tinggal diberi O di belakang maka bisa menjadi _okama_ alias banci, tengah dengan tekun mengais rezeki diantara puing-puing _manor_ Megurine.

Tidak peduli teriknya sinar matahari yang menerpa. Awan dan badai, rintangan yang menghadang. Kaito dan Yuuma _rapopo_!

...mohon abaikan.

Kaito menghela nafas. Menyeka peluh dan mengunyah telur puyuh. Menatap sekitaran _manor_ yang udah gak jauh beda dengan tempat sampah raksasa, sebelum menoleh mendengar suara manis (cie, yang dibilang manis) Yuuma dengan penuh semangat memanggilnya.

"Kaito-_senpai_! Ini dia nih permatanya!"

"Udah ketemu?" Kaito menatap Yuuma dengan pandangan ciyus-miapa-enelan, kemudian berbinar-binar dengan bantuan senter yang disorotkan Yuuma mendapati si permata masih utuh, mulus, tanpa cacat ataupun luka. Tapi tidak sengaja, matanya yang udah jadi cokelat setelah _soft lens_-nya dilepas menangkap pula keberadaan secarik kertas di bawah si permata. Entah kenapa, matanya justru lebih awas waktu lagi gak pake _soft lens_ ketimbang pas lagi make. "Bentaran, Ma, ini kok kayaknya... Hah!" (**Stifo :** "Hahui!")

Menarik si kertas dari bawah permata, Kaito dan Yuuma kompak membaca isinya, sebelum _jawdrop_ berjamaah setelah selesai membacanya.

_Telah diterima pembelian __**tiruan**__ permata legendaris milik keluarga bangsawan Megurine. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, permata asli akan diserahkan kepada pemenang dari _game_ judi kali ini, __**Sakine Meiko**__._

"..." Kaito diam.

"..." Yuuma diam.

"..." belalang diam.

"..." bahkan Nyx diam.

(**Kaito :** "Ngapain lo ikut-ikutan diam? Belum pulang juga lo?!"

**Nyx :** "Bakaito, sekali lagi lo suruh gue pulang, gue bikin lo jadi uke di fanfic ini! Gue baru tau ternyata lo lebih sering dijadiin uke bahkan daripada Lenny!"

**Kaito : **"_USO DAAA!_" OAO")

Ah, intinya (?), semuanya diam. Mengheningkan cipta mengingat sosok Sakine Meiko—tolong jangan bayangkan beliau dengan gaya khas seorang ninja berbaju ketat ijo pucuk (?) berambut ala helm dari fandom sebelah—yang baru saja terbangun di atep kos miliknya bersama sederetan botol alkohol kosong. Sampai suara pemuda bangkutan kota yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Kaito yang cetar membahana memecah kediaman yang ada.

"**...MEEE—III—KOOO—**_**SAAAN**_**!"**

.

.

"...yah, menurutku sih, permatanya yang aku diminta buat lindungin itu palsu. Keluarga bangsawan Megurine kan udah lama bangkrut. Kalo nggak, mendingan Megurine-_sensei_ nyuruh Kikaito-_niichan_ aja buat ngelindungin itu permata kan?" lanjut Len.

"_Aa, _benar juga ya..." Nigaito manggut-manggut setuju.

**T **_**to the**_** B **_**to the **_**C, TBC~**

**Nyx :** *le baca ulang fanficnya* "Kok kayaknya ceritanya makin dibaca makin jelek ya..." *garuk-garuk kepala*siap buang cerita ke gerobak sampah terdekat, tapi gak ada yang lewat*

**Kikaito :** *colek* "Nyx, Nyx..."

**Nyx :** "Ya, Kikaito? Tumben negor."

**Kikaito :** *_deep breath_* "...KEMANA AJA LO SELAMA INI, _AUTHOR_ NISTA?! DAN LEBIH PENTING LAGI, KEMANA AJA **GUE** SELAMA FANFIC INI?! GUE NGGAK MUNCUL SAMA SEKALI SELAIN DI A/N INI!"

**Nyx :** *buru-buru masang sumbat telinga sama buka payung untuk menghindari cipratan _u-no-what-_kayaknya-Inggrisnya-salah-deh* "Ya biasa aja, keles... Lebay bingit..."

**Piko :** "Gue juga mau protes. Kenapa _screen time _gue cuma seuprit doang? Itu lebih menyedihkan dari kalo gak dikasih tayang sama sekali, tauk!"

**Nyx :** "Geh, lo juga, Pik?"

**Kaito :** "Gue juga mau protes!"

**Len :** "Gue juga!"

**Gakupo :** "Gue juga!"

**Yuuma :** "Gue ju—" *baca fanficnya* "...hm, kayaknya gue keren juga di fanfic ini. Gak ikut protes ah. Maaf ya semuanya~"

**AllCharaKecualiYuuma :** "GAK SOLIDER LO, YUUMA! WOY, SEMUANYA, AMBIL SOLDER, KITA BAKAR DIA SAMA-SAMA!"

**Nyx :** "Woy! Jangan ada yang bunuh-bunuhan! Ini bukan fanfic _gore_, tauk!" OAO "Udah, temenin Nyx bales _review_ (yang udah ditelantarin dua tahunan) dulu!"

Nyx pun menuangkan teh untuk semuanya sebelum meniup kemoceng dengan debu (?) dari _review_.

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko **Ini udah... Tapi kayaknya anda udah gak baca ya... ._."

**akakuo **akakuo-_saaan_, anda masih ada? Q_Q Ini saya rasa Luka sudah cukup jadi _oni_... Atau masih terlalu baik hati? *siap tambahin senjata lagi*

**Hikaru Kisekine** Apa anda masih akan senang fanfic ini diupdate lagi? ...dan ini udah cepat lho. Cepat ukuran kura-kura engklek ke luar angkasa *kagak bisa, _author baka_*

**Kiroyin9** Gak tau ya kalo udah ganti lama, gak _login_ sih soalnya~ *uhukuhuk* Ini udah diapdet, jadi saya gak akan dibacok kan? Itu goloknya taro dulu, basuh dengan kembang buruk rupa dan air tidak suci, terus simpen di bawah bantal sebelum tidur. Niscaya anda akan tidur selamanya *mati dong?!*

**Kuroshi Chalice** Percayalah, Nyx adalah _author_ yang lebih gaje dari _review_ anda. Mau Kikaito sebagai piaraan anda? Silakan hubungi nomor hape pertama yang anda saksikan di layar kaca lalu teriak sekencang-kencangnya anda ingin membantu si pemilik nomor hape itu memakai sempak. Ntar saya kasih Kikaito untuk anda. Yah, itu juga kalo masih mau sih...

**Rainbow 'Walker' Castle** Apdet asap = Ibarat masak, lama banget sampe makanannya angus dan keluar asap, kan? *salah besar tauk*tabok _scythe_ nih*

**Tinusaza** ...cuek ah. *bletak*

**Carazawa** Hai, anda masih ada? QwQ"

**you-know-who **...ini juga lupakan saja.

_Jaa_, sekali lagi Nyx minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas terlambatnya fanfic ini... *_dogeza_*diinjek*argh* Mohon dimaklumi, Nyx selama ini sudah keliling dunia bersama Hetalia, mengembalikan nama-nama _ayakashi_ dari Book of Friends di Natsume Yuujinchou, bermain mafia bareng Katekyo Hitman Reborn dan menghindari lemparan _vending machine_ di Ikebukuro versi Durarara!, serta masih baaaanyaaaak lagi yang lainnya~~~ *membentangkan lengan*

**Reader :** *lempar truk tronton*wao, keren noh!* "WOY! LO NIAT MINTA MAAF ATO CURHAT SIH?!"

Eh? Ah, _gomen_,_ gomen_~ Nyx beneran menyesal lho~ Sebagai tanda maaf Nyx, ini ada chara-chara Vocaloid, silakan _reader_ pilih untuk dibawa pulang~~~ *memperlihatkan para karakter yang udah tidur pules karena teh mereka dikasih obat tidur sama Nyx*waks, kriminal*

Dan mari kita tutup diskusi (?) kita dengan pepatah tidak bijak (?) : _Ini fakta, bukan Fanta, apalagi Coca-Cola. Lebih baik kita minum soda gembira saja._

Dan dengan satu pepatah lagi yang sedikit lebih bijak : _Sebaik-baiknya seorang _reader_ adalah apabila ia memberi _review_ atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya. _(quote by Nyx Keilantra)


End file.
